Forever Reborn
by PhoenixTears25
Summary: You were cloned to keep the life of the Hiwatari's alive you are not who you belive to be, He looked at Kai with painful eyes, Why, aksed Leon. RR COMPLETE Last chapt rewritten!
1. Prologue

**Summary: **The perfect weapon, the perfect child, and you know why, not just because he was the best balder because he was strong and was oblivious to pain but because he was always born, reborn for Kai is forever dying and then reborn once more.

**Disclaimer: **Fat chance

**Prologue**

**Reborn**

"He's ready sir" stated the doctor as he looked at the monitor at his left and right, he then looked up to see a small tube to fit a babe inside with water.

On the one side of the tube were a computer and the other another tube with fluids inside.

The doctor got a clear from the Head of the operation who just nodded and flipped a red switch then the lights inside the tubes began to brighten.

The fluids in the tube began to drain and fill into the one next to it, the babe inside the tube began to grow, larger its body changing as a child does as it gets older.

You could soon tell the child was a young boy of four or five then the motion stopped and all light hit pause, there was an annoyed sound from behind the doctor and he looked around to see Voltaire glare angrily.

"What happened?"

The doctor looked back at the child to see all growth process cease and it clicked, the doctor flipped a green switch and the growth started again till he was a full grown five years old.

Completed the tube started to drain itself, and the child was taken out and laid on a steel table.

Someone wrapped a cloth around his waist and some doctors checked his health, Voltaire began to walk to the child who was unconsciousness.

The head doctor came up, his purple hair and his evil smirk was seen, he looked at the boy, "The growth scan worked Voltaire and so did the cloning".

"I realized that Boris now get him to the mansion and ready for his lessons to begin in two day's and Boris".

Boris had picked up at the wrapped up boy and turned to see Voltaire smile at himself, "Don't mess it up this time".

Boris nodded and carried on walking.

Voltaire looked around the laboratory and saw a smaller tube with a seventeen year old inside, fast asleep really and truly dead.

Voltaire smiled; nothing would stop him, especially when he can just restart the process all over again.

He was worried though because all of the clones had failed except this one and if he did operate as he was meant to there was a sixty percent that he would die before his seventeenth birthday juts like the original.

He laughed, but if that happened all he had to do was create another one and another one.

He put his hand onto the tube and motioned his hand across the child's face, so pure so innocent…but not for long.

Swiftly turning around with his cloak following he headed out the laboratory, as he stepped into the Russian air the sun began to rise.

Checking his watch he saw it was now five in the morning, 1st January, another day, another year another beginning.

He laughed again, saying, "Let the games begin".

**Right someone kill me now this is the weirdest thing I've ever written and now I will carry on.**

**REVIEW!! **

**PLEASE!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm so damn bored, anyway I got reviews for the prologue and I was very, very nervous about what you'd all think and I think I must carry on!!!**

**Tai-writer: **I'll explain everything in this chapter that was the first time I'd ever written a prologue so I was a little rusty.

**MeiKimari: **Thanx for review!!

thanx for review this chapter long enough

**Nights Child: **thanx for review

**Disclaimer: **Fat chance

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The fact that he was here sitting like a baby on the veranda in the middle of the Russian mountains was oblivious to him.

The sunlight hit his face making him look even paler then he was meant to.

He's eyes flickered as he woke from an awful dream and he stared at the half green half brown partially white surroundings.

He frowned, where was he?

Then he remembered the training for the Bladebreakers.

He sat up and stiffened as he felt his back cramp, shaking his head he took in the beautiful sunrise in the trees.

He stood up and headed inside the bungalow, hearing as every step creak under his weight, he saw flashes of the dream but through the gnawing suspicion they were telling him something to the back of his mind.

Inside he could hear the snoring of Tyson from the other room and the purring from Rei, and the odd sound of typing from the kitchen.

Looking inside he saw Kenny droopy and all still typing extremely slowly of Dizzi who was almost as sleepy as him.

Kai didn't want to disturb them so he went to his room with Rei and got into the shower.

Changed his clothes and stared at himself in the mirror, blue shark fins stared back, deep crimson eyes glared at his self image and two-tone hair sprung everywhere.

As he deepened his stare at himself he saw something.

He saw a flash of a small boy of around five stare back, his eyes sad the normal crimson was nothing but a deep blue and the two-tone hair was more ruffled no shark fins either any stone like glare.

He was taken aback by surprise; that was that?

He shook his head and walked out side grabbing Dranzer from the bedside table and headed for his morning run.

The run was a sweaty one, what felt like ages to even get through the trees to the clearing was going tremendously slow.

He looked up and saw the rays of light appear through the trees.

He began to run again.

He loved to run, it was the only time his feet could take where ever he wished, and he suddenly found himself at a hot spring.

He watched as the steam lifted and disappeared into a void of nothingness, the perfect place to practice.

He was now in his ready position, facing the spring, Dranzer out he launched and Dranzer skipped across the water and back to him.

He picked the blue blade up and suddenly saw another flash of familiarity.

"_C'mon Kai get in", a yell from the water, he saw a girl with bright orange hair laugh as she splashed around._

"_Not yet Rika I'm not done", he heard someone saw, the girl Rika looked disappointed._

Kai shook his head, were did that come from?

Kai looked at the sky or the sun to be precise, he thought it looked around lunch time, he'd go in a few more runs and the head back to the others.

Kai stepped inside the wooden cabin hearing laughter from inside.

"Hey Kai, were did you go?" called Max who was helping himself to a packet of biscuits from Rei's hands.

"Nowhere", answered Kai as he walked past them and up the stairs.

"Are you hungry?" asked Rei who was now at the bottom of the stairs Kai turned and shook his head he wasn't hungry just confused.

Rei sighed and left as Kai carried on walking up the stairs, but instead of heading to the rooms he went to the bathroom were the a huge window was and climbed out of it and onto a the drain pipes, climbing up that he now sat on the wooden roof.

He took out Dranzer and asked to no one in particular, "What am I missing", his voice only a whisper.

He looked out above the trees tops and saw the sun up in the sky burning bright, "Why do these memories keep on haunting me?"

He suddenly felt frustrated and yelled, "Why don't you just leave me alone!" he was sure the others had heard and would ask but he didn't intend on answering.

He lay down on the roof and closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

"Why can't I remember?"

"_Now Kai, attack him" said Boris looking at the big boy who was against Kai, "Why?" asked Kai._

"_Because I say so now do it" he ordered and Kai attacked._

_Bringing the boy down in ten minutes, he held him by the throat, he could kill him anytime._

_Kai stared at the boy; he looked scared frightened, he looked into the purple eyes of sorrow._

_And he let go._

_He heard Boris hiss, "Kill him Kai, I know you can do it"_

_But Kai shook his head and stared at Boris, who grabbed the boy and broke his neck in one stroke of the wrist._

"_I said Kill him boy, and what do you do? Nothing, that's what, you're a weakling a coward"._

_Kai stood there, taking in every word Boris said, "And you know what Kai, you know what I say to cowards like you…you'll never be seen the in the eyes of your grandfather"._

_And it was true and Kai knew it, he was there to make Voltaire see him as a grandson to be proud of, to be happy about not a boy in the way._

_Kai charged at Boris he held him by the scruff, "And you know what else, that's your weakness, you rely on your emotions your feelings"._

"_You'll never to have emotions confront what our head tells us understand boy", Kai nodded and Boris dropped him he landed on his feet._

"_Get some sleep, we've got a lot of training to do in the morning" and he exited the room silently._

_Kai looked over at the boy and roared "I have no weaknesses Boris and I've got none!"_

Kai felt a pang of pain in his back as he found himself on the green ground; he opened his eyes to be looking back at nothing but dirt.

He heard footsteps as his team ran towards him, he shook his head and crawled into a standing position leaning against the wooden wall.

"What happened?" asked Ray, his eyes falling onto the bloody nose and torn pieces of material on Kai's clothes.

Kai shook his head again, what _did _happen?

"Nothing…nothing happened", he stated before heading towards the front of the cabin pushing his way past them.

Sitting on his bed, hands between his head elbows rested on his knees he closed his eyes and thought.

That had never happened to him, he didn't remember it yet it seemed so familiar as if it was him but the boy he had blue eyes?

What was going on?

* * *

Voltaire stared at the calendar; it was nearly the first December, a month till Kai's sixteenth birthday a year till Kai's death.

Moving through the dates he saw one of interest, _'Reborn Scan'_

Smirking he couldn't wait for that day, it was like a child awaiting Christmas.

Closing the calendar he walked through the halls and passageways to the basement were a small laboratory stood.

Making his way to the tube was a floating seventeen year old slept his mind partially in dead and alive.

In Three days, his grin broadened, the new Kai would be born.

They didn't have the technology to cure the sickness Kai had when he died now, they did and now, the new Kai would start again after the other Kai's death, but this new Kai would be stronger, with nothing to stop him from ruling the world…nothing because he wouldn't die like the original and he will live to do great things.

Closing his eyes he placed his hand on the child's face, _'Not long my grandson, not long'._

Opening them he left the room, shutting all lights off, he took a deep sigh, not long…

* * *

Green moss coloured eyes opened.

Staring at the blank ceiling the lady of her early twenties, who the eyes belonged to sat up, she knew it was time to take what was hers.

Getting up from the sofa which she had been laying on for the past two day's she slang a bag over her shoulder.

Grabbing her jacket from the floor, and a black book she headed for the rooms door.

Hesitating before opening the door she was faced with a dark hallway, climbing down the stairs she walked to the lobby.

She walked past the head desk and out the front doors and into the cold December air, walking straight to the airport.

Walking straight to her future and her past…

**What I'm trying to say is that the original Kai (one in the tube) died at the age of seventeen.**

**The Kai with the Bladebreakers is his clone.**

**And there is another Kai who will be born in three day's, the original and the BBA Kai's clone.**

**Understand I hope so.**

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**My head hurts, anyway anyone up to the next chapter?? Okey dokey lets get going then.**

**Tai-writer: **I had prewritten the first few chapters and I got tired of waiting till Saturday so updated anyway.

**Nights Child: **you're very good at guessing I'll give you that

**MeiKimari: **you'll have to wait and find out

**Disclaimer: **Fat chance

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rika Chekhov walked along the streets of Moscow, the familiarly of the streets of the city stretched away from her own life.

With the green moss eyes she searched with at the signs and the people's faces, all busy at their own lives.

Her walk was an invisible one; everything around her seemed to be just a figment of her own imagination, the looks and problems they all had was just a dream to her.

Long copper coloured hair tied in a pony ran behind her back, spiky bits at the front, she wore a army coloured top with a silver chain with the omega sign on her chain, she wore torn faded jeans and a long jacket ran down to her knees and her gloved hands all were invisible to the naked eye.

She walked stealthy towards the streets of rich ambassadors and millionaires and such people.

She walked down past the fences and gates of the wealthy people who some didn't deserve to even live.

She stopped at a house, a VH on the gate, Rika walked to the intercom and pressed, waiting for an answer.

"_Yes who is it", _answered a kind voice

"Rika Chekhov, come to see Lord Voltaire"

"_State you business with Lord Voltaire"_

"It's about his grandson"

The gates immediately opened and she walked in, ignoring the green grass and perfect flowers and the clean patio.

She saw the great oak doors open and she walked in, climbing up the stairs that lead to the hallway were Voltaire's study was.

"What is it you want with me Rika", asked Voltaire, glaring at the twenty-five year old who stood in front of him looking like her mother.

Rika didn't move but her mouth did most of the moving, "It'll be a year till his death soon Voltaire but that may never happen, you know perfectly well that when he does get sick they'll have a cure and what if he doesn't get sick at all".

"That doesn't change a thing the new Kai will be here and he will be different from the other two".

Rika wanted to kill the man, "And what about you Voltaire, your times nearly up, what are you to do about it, you can't raise another child look at you, your nearly eighty".

Voltaire stood up and said, looking straight at her, "My true heir will be born my dear girl and the boy will be too, the BBA Kai will die and you will have nothing to do about it, except one thing".

Rika looked at him uncertainly, "make sure the BBA Kai dies and give your brother a big hello for me".

Rika watched as the old man left, she held her ground, kept the mask on made sure not to be broken.

As the man closed the door, Rika fell into one of the study chairs and started to cry, her body shaking uncontrollably.

She had to do something….

…And soon.

* * *

"Kai, eat something already", Ray said as he opened the door of their room, he looked at the body which lay on its side on the bed.

Hearing a grunt in reply Ray closed the door, shaking his head, how he hated when Kai wouldn't eat anything and disappear at night and not come back till late.

"He won't come?" asked Hilary as Ray clambered down the stairs and into the lounge area where everyone spread out, Max and Tyson eating a packet of crisps watching the TV and Hilary reading a magazine, Kenny on Dizzi.

Ray sat down next to Hilary, shaking his head; Hilary looked back down at the article she was reading and read out loud for all to hear:

"It appears there is to be a hosted tournament in Greece by the Greek Ambassador. He has invited, the teams as follows, The White Tigers, Majestics, All Stars, Bladebreakers, the national team Philosophy and a new team Shadow Riders. The Tournament will be held in Athens and will start on the 1st of November this year…"

Hilary cut off and everyone smiled, they were supposed to be training for the tournament but with no Kai to tell them what to do they couldn't train.

And the worst part was it was to be two-on-two matches.

Suddenly Tyson spoke up, "Hey there's a talk about Kai on the news".

Tyson turned up the volume and everyone listened.

"…_And just two years ago the team Bladebreakers spoiled Voltaire Hiwatari's plan in taking over the world. But it appears that Voltaire's grandson, Kai Hiwatari was the captain of the BBA team. Social workers have been working on where Kai should go after he is released from the guardianship of a Mr Stanly Dickinson head chairman at the BBA offices. It appears with some digging; Kai's parents died when he was at the age of four and had been raised by Voltaire. But with new evidence showing that Voltaire abused his grandson Voltaire was put to trial. Winning the trial Voltaire is after his grandson's custody and yet the trial for this starts just after the up coming tournament. And in other news…"_

No one knew of this, they didn't even know if Kai knew, all they did know was that it wasn't good and Kai was in the middle of the law.

Ray looked to the roof which was the floor of his and Kai's room, and imagined the scared Kai on his bed.

Shaking his head he turned to everyone, this could explain why Kai was acting the way he was, with no reason.

* * *

Kai found it hard to move that night.

His muscles ached in places he didn't even know existed.

He lay on his bed, his eyes closed, he knew Ray was awake, wanting to catch him when he leaves, but unlike Ray, Kai knew when someone was up to something.

He heard Ray get up from his bed and walk to the bathroom, with in those few seconds Kai swung the blankets off him and grabbed his jacket and jumped out of the window, landing swiftly on his feet he began to run towards the trees.

Ray stepped into the room and put on the lights to check Kai was still there.

Nope, he wasn't.

Ray ran to the open window and looked down at the drop; he whistled anyone would have broken their legs at that fall.

He looked at the horizon and saw as the birds flew from the trees at to what speed Kai was running, as if running from something…or someone.

* * *

Kai sat on a rocks boulder type thing.

He was sitting near the lake with the waterfall.

Kai found it peaceful here and removed his shirt unaware of being watched he removed his shoes socks and pants, all was left was his navy blue boxers.

He dipped himself into the water, feeling the cold yet lukewarm water wash over him, he went down to see the small fish swim, to feel the water spread over his body.

As he surfaced he felt the feeling of being watched, he turned around in a circle caution written all over his face.

Satisfied that there was nothing to be seen or heard he dived back in and resurfaced and swam towards the waterfall.

He stood underneath it, the water falling onto his supple body made him feel as if in a giant shower.

He saw a cave behind it and went to investigate.

Inside was dripping water, puddles of water, he saw what resembled a stone table leaned against the wall.

On the table were stones, smooth and circular shaped, with coloured dots on either one, there were four stones in total.

One with a blue dot, another with red, another with yellow and another with purple, Kai looked at them all and placed them back down, and then he looked at the wall to see a carving in the rock.

Rika

And

Kai

Family Forever

Whatever that meant he shook his head, and headed out the cave.

To see the sun making its way to the sky, he swam back to shore and got his clothes on and ran back towards the cabin.

With the gnawing feeling of being watched creeping in the back of his mind he switched his mind into battle mode and was planning the teams training agenda.

* * *

Rika almost was caught.

She hid herself behind the trees, cloaked by the darkness; she stood crouched watching Kai take a midnight swim.

It was their old getaway when they were little.

She watched as he gracefully breached the waters surface, as he swam quietly towards the cave, their old secret hideout.

She looked at him and saw he knew someone was there just didn't know where, so alert.

Like the original Kai he was slender build, always working out.

He loved to swim, he had the right build, and endurance was his specialty.

Rika noticed something different about this Kai.

He walked with worry heavy on his shoulders. Each step seemed to be harder then the first, he walked at a pace almost running.

He watched everything around him with caution. But the biggest difference was his eyes.

His eyes a mahogany colour full of terror and fright, so unlike the original Kai's, who's was blue full of innocence and happiness.

Oh how she missed him.

She was fifteen when he died; she was fifteen when her parents died, she was fifteen when her brother was cloned and her grandfather went mad, she was fifteen when her heart was broken into million of tiny pieces, she was fifteen when her soul was crushed.

She took out a blade, the blue and white colours flickered in the suns light, she stared at the BitBeast, and a phoenix stared back, her ice phoenix.

Her brother had a fire phoenix, but after you die, you become part of that phoenix, and when the original Kai died, who knows what he had become.

She placed it back in her pocket and watched as this Kai walked away, his pace faster and faster.

She watched as he left behind the trees, she watched as the last bit of her brother left, she closed her eyes, there was a ten year difference between this Kai and herself and now, she needed to act her age and start to do her job.

She must be the assassin she was trained to be.

And she left.

* * *

**Let me explain the ages here.**

**Kai: 15.5 will be sixteen on the 1st of Jan**

**Ray: 15**

**Tyson: 15**

**Hilary: 15**

**Max: 15**

**Rika: 25**

**Original Kai: 28 (would be if alive)**

**New Kai: 5 (When alive)**

**When you are cloned in this fic, Voltaire sends you through a process called the Growth Scan and you age five years. And since the BBA Kai was alive at five he is ten years younger then Rika.**

**Understand well.**

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello I'm here to entertain you all!! silence from the crowd ok…anyway lets get the show on the road and today we have lined up for you is an evil Voltaire growls from the crowd Kai cheers from the crowds and more confusion!! readers get pitch forks. **

**AngeloflLight: **I love this fic even if it makes my head spin, but the best bit is that I never got confused!! Thanx for review

**Nights Child: **I can promise you that the other Kai and the BBA Kai will have a very interesting meeting…

**Disclaimer: **Fat chance

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The one thing you must know about Voltaire is that he believes strongly in family honor.

He stood at his grandson's tube, he knew it was pointless in keeping the child, kept the way he was by science but he had loved his grandson like his own son.

Voltaire had wanted the Kai that now roamed the world to be exactly like his own son, Leon but it never went that way and the child was the complete opposite, he wanted the child to be like the original Kai but nothing went that far.

This time there would be no mistakes in the cloning, Boris was going to give the new Kai a new name and new memories.

The process was simple and Voltaire couldn't wait for it to happen.

It was the same as the way Kai was 'born' the child was taken out and placed on a bed wrapped in a cloth.

"How old is he Boris", Boris had aged him the same as the last Kai and answered, "Five"

"Is he well?"

"Yes sir"

"And his memories"

"All there just like the original but he'd have a different name in them"

"And his name, what is it?"

"Leon sir"

Voltaire smiled, he didn't have a grandson he had a son again.

"In the morning Boris, he begins his learning, a beyblade to be a foreign object till I say so, understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, take him away".

Voltaire watched as he was taken to the mansion, there was no stopping him, he would rule the world, whether they liked it or not.

He watched as the fluids in the original Kai's tube swished around, he smiled, their family was the phoenix and like the phoenix he would always be reborn, you just needed the right equipment to do so.

He walked out the room, he walked towards the door, began to shut the door behind him.

Life would just start all over again…

…The Hiwatari's would start all over again.

* * *

Kai wished he could eat, but whatever he put in his mouth just came out again, his stomach seemed unable to hold anything down for long.

It was one of the downfalls of Biovolt, eat to much, reject too much.

He watched as Tyson made a sickening move and put mash potatoes in his food of whatever was in there he didn't know.

Kai took a sip of water and watched as Ray looked worriedly at him and Max laughed at whatever Hilary had said about Tyson's eating habits.

"C'mon Kai, you have to eat _something_ I don't know how you do it…here's Tyson who can eat for the whole Russian army and here's you who eats less then the beggar on the streets".

Kai glared at Max and took another sip at his ice water.

"Max's right Kai, if you don't eat anything for the tournament in Greece we'll lose for sure", commented Kenny.

Kai stood up and headed out the room, "I did not ask for your remarks, I'll go now", and he did just that.

Leaving towards the patio outside he suddenly felt watched again.

He took the pathway through the woods and stuck to it, keeping a watchful eye for any…intrusions.

There was snap of a twig and this sent alarms in Kai's mind off, someone suddenly jumped from behind him and he swung them to the ground in one swift move.

The person stood up and he was shocked to a see a young woman dressed in dark colours glare at him.

"That was not meant to happen", she said and he shrugged not caring whether was meant or not that it happened it happened anyway.

She suddenly did a few kick boxes at him and kick boxed him into a tree.

"Now that hurt", he said and came full throttle at her, and boxed her into a lake, she was soaked in water.

"Your strong but I'm fast", and she moved quickly to hold him down on the ground, she was sitting on his back, holding onto his arms behind his neck.

"What do you want" he spat out some blood on the ground; she leaned close to his left ear and whispered, "Your life".

Somehow Kai found himself in charge again and the lady was on the ground, "And why would you want my life".

The girl struggled to get out of his grip as he held her, "To get away from my past now let me go!"

Kai let go and they faced each other, "Everyone has to get away from their past, what makes you so special to get away by killing me".

The lady spat a mouthful of blood at his feet and said, "Let's just say someone owes me their life".

They found themselves entangled again and with the lady in charge, "you know, no one said you'd be this good", and Kai were in charge.

"I guess someone forgot to give you the 411 on me then, now who're you working for?"

The lady was in charge, "My self"

Kai was on top, "Liar", he spat

"Voltaire" she answered, she watched as his face fell and then went alls serious, he got up and walked a few paces away from her.

She frowned at him, had she said something wrong? She did what he asked she told the truth.

She breathed in deeply, sweat pouring down her forehead.

His back faced her, he was tense and he turned to face her and she felt frightened, his eyes flashed crimson, blood red crimson, his face was pure anger.

"Well, aren't you going to kill me…I mean, you'll be free of whatever past you had".

She was taken out of her trance in seeing him stand there, looking ready to be killed.

She licked her lips and shook her head, "You should know why first".

She walked towards the lake and said, "My names Rika Chekhov, and I'm your sister".

* * *

Ray was concerned.

It was getting late, Kai didn't eat, he didn't sleep, what did he do?

As he looked out their bedroom window he looked at the made bed and bag on top of it, he felt curiosity pull him to see inside it.

Inside were spare clothes, some paper, pens and a book, old and tattered, black.

Ray swiftly paged through it, seeing words in different languages put together to form a language only Kai knew off.

Then he came to a page with a sketch of an abbey and a full moon looking down at it, it looked as if originally done in pencil, but then it looked as if it was gone over in a black pen.

He saw drops of red on the page – blood.

He closed the book, if only Kai would open up then life would be easier, for all of them.

He closed Kai's bag and looked out the window, wishing Kai would come back soon.

* * *

**Well?**

**The truth in the open or what, please review this, pretty please with a Kai, Ray and Tala on top!! I know it's short.**

**REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I got so many reviews I almost chocked on my chicken sandwich!!**

**I watched this really wicked ep of g rev I mean it was so cool, I was practicality jumping out of my seat; it was when Kai and Rei battle against each other oh god Kai is HOT! droolsIn that one squeals anyway I'm so glad I taped it so now I can watch it over and over again till my brain fries.**

**Tai-Writer: **you make my laugh sometimes that review was a bit funny

**DemonWolfChick: **glad you like my fic thanx for review

**AngeloflLight: **Thanx for review

**BlackX: **and here I thought it was getting worse and worse

**Nights Child: **you'll find out in this chappie

**Moon Bind: **I'm not sure, there is a pairing of an OCOC but I'm not sure about yaoi…do you want one?

**Nikana: **Thanx for review

**MeiKimari: **Ok so it is short I think the stories pretty short too

**Disclaimer: **Fat chance

**Chapter 4**

She walked towards the lake and said, "My names Rika Chekhov, and I'm your sister".

Kai stood there statue like, "If you're my sister why don't we have the same surname?"

She turned to face him and nodded, looking at the ground, "You'll understand later. But it is true, but you see, your not me brother in some way's yes you are in others', your nothing like him".

"I don't understand"

"I'm twenty-five years old, my brother – Kai, died at the age of seventeen, when I was fifteen; you're just a clone of the original Kai - my brother".

Kai frowned, that wasn't possible, was it?

She turned to face him, showing her slender boy, long copper hair and piercing green eyes, "You're just a copy of the real Kai – and Voltaire plans on creating another Kai, just different".

She sounded exhausted; Kai walked closer to her, and found she was about a head taller then him.

She looked down into the depths of his eyes and smiled, "So much alike yet so different. Kai, I cannot kill someone I once loved – I will go back to Biovolt and tell them you are not dead but I will be watching".

"I still want to know why we don't have the same surname", ordered Kai.

Rika sighed and said, "Once you were cloned I was set to a boarding school in Japan, Voltaire said I was not to go under the Hiwatari name. So I adopted my mother's maiden-name, Chekhov".

She began to move away, into the dark wood.

"Kai, go to the doctor some time soon!" and she disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

The boy called Leon opened his eyes.

"I see you're up young Leon. Breakfast is in ten minutes, get dressed and ready for your studies".

Leon heard a door close and he got out of his bed, headed toward his closet.

Pants (black), blue tank top, a navy blue wrist band, trainers, he was dressed.

In the bathroom joined with his room, he stared in the mirror.

Blue eyes, messy two-tone hair and pale skin stared back.

Leon brushed his teeth, cleaned his face and ran down to the kitchen.

Servants roamed the halls of the Hiwatari mansion as he raced down the stairs. In the kitchen the head chef, Kosovo placed boiled eggs, bacon and orange juice in front of him.

The boy ate as much as he felt and walked to the study.

His tutor was Boris; he was nice to Leon, nice enough for him.

The five year old was instructed to draw pictures of shapes, learning sounds and how to read.

"Now tell me Leon – if I was to be a farmer what animals would I have on my farm", asked Boris.

Leon thought about this.

"Pigs, cows, horses, dogs, cats, chickens, goats, sheep maybe", Leon was a heavily accented Russian, when speaking English his words were slurred, when speaking Russian his words were clipped and chirpy.

"Good, would you like to see a farm Leon", Leon nodded, not sure why he would go on a farm or what he'd do.

The study doors opened and Voltaire stepped in, Leon's eyes lit up.

"Good morning Leon, Boris, Leon why don't you do find Miss Riley if she'll paint with you while me and Boris talk for a bit".

Leon smiled, ran to hug his grandfather, and left the room.

He ran down the corridors to a room which was entirely white, the walls, floors even the roof was white; there were no furniture or anything in the room at all.

Miss Riley was in this room at the time, her canvas and paints ready for a day's work.

Leon stepped into the room, she saw him and smiled, "Can I paint?" asked Leon as he stepped in the white room, nervous he was intruding on one of her masterpieces.

"Of course you can, get the paper and we'll start".

Ready Leon waited for Miss Riley's instructions.

"Now, what I want you to paint is a dream, a dream you don't understand, it can be about anything you like, as long as it's a dream…understand?"

Leon nodded, took hold of his pencil and began to draw.

* * *

"Well Voltaire what is it?" asked Boris as Voltaire watched as Leon left the room.

"One of my agents - Scot Duffy, was watching Rika confront Kai, said they spoke for a bit, then she left – she didn't kill him Boris!"

Boris made a think face and suggested, "Rika is weak, like her mother. We can't kill her because that would raise suspicion and we can't have her lose that would make life a lot more difficult – where is she?"

Voltaire sighed, "In her room, either that or her brother's room".

Boris nodded, at least she wasn't free he was happy.

* * *

Rika wasn't too happy about not being able to go though.

She sat on her purple bed with the white polar bear on a big pillow; she sat there looking around her old room.

A CD player, CD's, a book shelf, a computer on her work desk, old stuff, and the room was dusty though.

She placed her elbows on her knees and her face in her open hands, what was she to do now?

She couldn't go out she'd just get thrown back in, her windows were locked from the outside, there was a camera in her room she was stuck!

There was thumping from behind the door, shooting and a rough voice, the door slammed its self open and there stood bloodied up mystery man.

Thick brown hair and big brown eyes stared at her, a cracked lip and a scar on his left eyebrow and on his left cheek, he looked tired and out of breath.

"Who are you what do you want!" yelled Rika, unaware of that was she was actually yelling, it was a reaction to living the Hiwatari Mansion as a child. Anyone come in their room announced scream and help will be there in two seconds.

The man ran into the room, grabbed her arm and tugged her down the corridor, she heard her grandfather's lackey's coming from behind them, "Let me go!" she yelled even higher.

The man tugged her even harder and they came to a dead end, men were behind, and a glass window in front.

The man looked over his shoulders, he saw the men just a few feet away, he stared at Rika, moved a few meters back with her in his grasp, and he ran.

Crashing into the window, Rika held her breath, and they began to fall from the second storey to the ground.

They had landed safely, how she didn't know and was now being pushed into the courtyard; they reached the gate with the giant VH and there stood a beautiful motorbike.

He handed her a crash helmet, he put his one, she did the same, and he sat, started the engine, he looked at her and she jumped on, holding onto him for dear life.

She heard gunshots at them and suddenly the world become a lot more difficult.

* * *

"So Leon, what did you draw?" asked Miss Riley at lunchtime, Voltaire had come into the room and was watching his 'grandchild' smile as he showed his drawing.

Voltaire's anger rose a few degrees and his heart thumped, what on the paper he didn't want to see and Miss Riley just watched as Voltaire rose out of his seat and headed for the door.

As he left she heard Leon mumble, "Grandpa don't like picture", Miss Riley felt she had to do something before this child began to even feel hate.

"No. Grandpa just got a lot on his mind, that's all", she smiled, and he smiled back and began to eat.

Leaving the picture on the side of the table, it lay there, motionless; the picture was of a phoenix, a bird with feathers falling from its wings, with flames rising from the bottom of the page.

It had been Leon's first taste of his future and his first taste of his grandfather's hate towards Kai.

* * *

**Ok you must now I've just made my fic a bit more confusing but if I don't get confused (which I do for easily) then you shouldn't either.**

**I'm sorry it' short but the next few chapters will get longer I promise.**

**REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I feel like I've got three different stories in one here, one for Rika, the other for Kai and the other for Leon!! **

**Moon Bind: **tell me what the parings would be and I'll see if I like it and if it fits with the story.

**Tai-writer: **Thanx for the long review and the scarred dude is a bit worrying on my behalf.

**AngeloflLight: **Kai's confused because I made him confused…or I made myself confused or something like that…thanx for review.

**ShadedRogue: **cool name, anyway my brain will hurt just as much after I've finished this story believe me.

**Nights Child: **You'll have to wait and see my friend, wait and be patient

**Disclaimer: **Fat chance

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"You know you can stop worrying about him Tala, it's not like he's dead yet", Bryan looked at the motionless body of Tala Ivankov.

Ever since Boris said Kai would be dead Tala hadn't been himself, "But he can't just die Bryan, he's like my brother…why does he have to die!"

Bryan sighed, there was no answer for a question like that, and there was no reason to start to argue with him, when he knew they could be both wrong and right at the same time.

"He has to die Tala, it's his destiny, don't you understand it's what the original did and so must the clone".

Tala spun around from where he stood, he glared daggers at Bryan who just looked away.

The two stood on a balcony in the abbey; they lived in it, trying to rid of the evil that had burned it's self into the walls of the very abbey corridors.

Tala sighed and nodded, "I understand Bryan. I just, I just don't want him to leave me so soon".

Bryan watched as Tala began to walk away, tears streaked his distraught face.

Bryan turned back to the outside world of the night, sighed thinking, _'He's right you know Kai. You just can't leave like this not again, not when everything's just working out'._

But Bryan knew the answer Kai would give to that all too soon, _'But it is my destiny and I cannot defy destiny'._

Destiny, oh how he hated that word, that meaning, did destiny have to do with his childhood?

He banged his clenched fist on the railing and cursed Kai, Voltaire and everyone in the world that believed in Destiny.

* * *

"She's where!" 

A voice roared through the corridor as Boris, Voltaire and the head agent of security stood, they had listened to the break out Rika had pulled off.

Voltaire was furious, adding to the fact Leon dreamed of a phoenix!

Voltaire calmed himself down and ordered, "Find her, and don't let her get away again! And if you have to, kill her but make it look like an accident".

The head of security left and Boris and Voltaire stood in silence, "Boris who could have taken her?"

Boris shook his head, "I don't know sir"

"Then find out!"

Boris winced under the tone and left.

Voltaire rubbed his temple, closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Everything that just went right always has to go wrong at the last minute.

* * *

"Hello, earth to Kai" Tyson waved a gloved hand in front of Kai who had been seated in the same position for the last hour, eyes closed, they thought him sleeping but Tyson wanted to blade but they needed Kai to do that. 

Kai's eyes snapped open and Tyson backed away.

Getting up he leaded them out of the cabin and into the woods, everyone following, in step, talking or just taking in the view.

"I don't see why we had to come here anyway, the tournaments in Greece, not Russia", complained Tyson.

"We're here Tyson, because the Ural Mountains are one of the most untamed terrains in the world and at the moment Greece is in the middle of summer and it's too hot to train there", answered Kai.

Tyson nodded but added, "But its summer here and it's seems pretty hot here, what's the difference".

"The difference Tyson is that Russia is hot yes in summer, but the climate here can change drastically".

"Well I think it's beautiful", said Ray as he looked around his surroundings, Kai smirked, _'yes it is beautiful'_, he thought as he looked ahead.

Ray looked at Kai's back and wondered whether Kai loved it here as much as he hated it?

"We stop for a break, and then we'll train", ordered Kai as they stopped in front of a lake with the waterfall.

* * *

Rika opened her eyes. 

Her head hurt as well, as her bones and muscles she felt as if she'd been exercising for hours on end.

She looked up, she had blankets over her she slept in a makeshift bed with a white pillow under her head, and she looked around the room.

The room was simple, white walls, two beds not including the one she had slept in, a desk with a lamp and a photograph on of some boys.

She flung the blankets off and limped her way to the photograph.

Three boys and a girl stood smiling at a beach, one with red hair and green eyes with a burnt complexion, he looked the youngest, and he looked the age of ten.

The next one had purple hair and orange eyes with a pierced ear; he looked like the middle one, he looked at least twelve.

Then the girl, violet hair ran down her face with peach coloured eyes gleaming in the sunlight, she looked twelve as well.

Then there was the eldest, he looked fourteen, brown hair and big brown eyes and what startled her were the scar on his left eyebrow.

It was the man who had kidnapped her!!

She dropped the photo and the door of the room opened.

She saw in the door way was a lady of twenty her hair reached her hips were it curled up, she wore a purple mini skirt and matching top to go with her hair which was a light violet colour, her eyes were shaded peach.

She smiled; showing white teeth, "where am I?" asked Rika a she girl went to the bed Rika was in and made it.

The girl smiled, "You don't recognize us do you", she nodded to the photo on the ground, and Rika picked it up and looked from the photo to the lady who stood in front of her.

"No. They said you were all dead, I _saw _the building collapse", Rika felt tears sting her eyes, the girl looked into the white walls and said, "He saved us all, he saved us one by one he got us out in time".

Rika looked at the girl and whispered, "Monica Duffy".

The lady who was called Monica smiled softly, "Yes, I'm Monica Duffy".

Rika walked to her and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go, Rika did though and looked into the peach eyes, "And the boys are they here too?"

Monica nodded, "We're all here Rika. Every last Duffy is here".

* * *

"Right, what you're going to do is skip your blades to the waterfall and try and not touch the water from it…understand", the team nodded. 

Everyone tried, Tyson didn't make it, neither Max nor Ray, Hilary said it was impossible while Kenny still tried it on the laptop and couldn't do it.

Kai though did do it.

"How!?" they all asked in wonderment.

Kai sighed and explained, "If you believe you can do it – you can. If you do not believe you can – you can't. Its simple, a simple task, Try to concentrate on your blade, put all your energy – your power into this task".

Tyson then tried he did it, so did Max and Ray.

They all then went for a swim.

Kai watched them enjoy the water, he looked around, he thought of that lady, Rika, his sister…why would she want to kill him and then tell him to go to the doctor?

He shook his head, when you thought all your problems were solved more just seem to spring up out of nowhere.

He looked out into the forest, trees of green, brown and white still lay there, the snow was going, the sun was shining…he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He was home.

* * *

**Now that was a short chapter.**

**REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm just so bored! So I'm writing this and I hope it's a good one, enjoy!**

**AngeloflLight: **I will try and get it moving as fast as possible ok

**Nights Child: **The Duffy's are the best! And the worst if that's possible, you'll understand here

**Storms-winter: **Thanx for review!

**ShadedRogue: **I'm not telling it's a secret

**BlackX: **thanx for review!

**Tai-writer: **Hello! I adore Tala but Kai's at the top no matter what glad you like it that Tala and Kai don't hate each other.

**MeiKimari: **Like I said to ShadedRogue, if the BBA Kai dies I'm not telling it's a surprise

**Youkiaofdaundrworld: **wow longest name I've never seen. Thanx for the review

**yeb vas: **I'm trying my hardest to put in more Kai and I'll try to in future chapters ok, well on with the story!

**Mineandminealone: **I knew that about the cloning, well some of it, I just decided to get rid of all logic and put into mine that's what you get for reading to much terry Pratchet but anyway, I know this isn't my greatest piece of work because I say so and I'm just writing it while I try and put up something worth reading.

**Disclaimer: **Fat chance

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"B-But, how, I mean, the Duffy's are gone, their all dead I saw the building go down in the fire, I don't understand"

Rika was disturbed by the thought of one of her family's friend's children to be alive after she saw them die.

Monica Duffy sighed and explained the best she could.

"The building did go down in the fire but, we were saved, even Scot didn't believe it at first.

We tried to find you but you'd already been sent to the hospital and before we knew it sent to St Petersburg.

The funny thing was that when Vince and Luc tried to find you, you were always a step ahead, we suspected Voltaire to know we were trying to find you, to warn you of your brother's cloning.

After your brother's BitBeast saved us. We began a life on the streets, using the Blading Underground to survive.

We became a gang, McDuffie, we ruled the underground, and Scot and Luc protected us. Then it happened, we saw you, walking in Tokyo all alone, we didn't believe it, we wanted to follow, see if you were truly there, for we had believed you had vanished from the planet.

So, Scot went to Biovolt in Japan, and was recruited as an officer of Security, we had a plan, two years ago we already had a plan to set you free.

As the two years went by, Scot learnt more and more about the Cloning Scheme and he became more and more agitated, he'd have mood swings, then one time, he hit Vince, he hit him and ran out on us.

Just a month ago he came back, but he wasn't normal, not the same Scot we grew to love, he'd changed somehow.

He'd told us everything, about the drugs Biovolt were giving to children at that abbey, and of the drugs they gave the guards.

He's been at the mansion ever since he ran on us, learning about the world there, always hoping to see you.

That's why he kidnapped you, and brought you here, to our home, were we plan on destroying Biovolt once and for all".

Rika shook her head, she was now crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Monica.

"It's just…it's just that it's so hard to believe, I mean, its been eleven years Monica, eleven years…and somehow I'm supposed to believe that my brother's best friend is _alive._ I'm happy and all but…has he really changed that much?"

Monica nodded, "He's so different sometimes I think he's not even Scot anymore".

Rika saw Monica shudder and she looked straight into Monica's eyes, "I need to get back to the Ural Camp by tonight. Can you help?"

Monica nodded and they began to devise a plan of action.

* * *

Leon didn't understand why his grandfather was so mad about his drawing; he'd seen it in his dream.

A beautiful phoenix with a fiery look, its beauty was without description, the only thing he knew, he wanted, no – he _needed_ that phoenix.

As he swung on the tree upside-down on the branch of one of the trees in the southern garden, his knees gripping onto the branch, he let his arms hang downwards.

He loved the feeling of being upside down, he opened his eyes to see Miss Riley walking into the garden her pad and pencil set in her arms.

He climbed down the tree and ran towards her.

"Miss Riley, what're you painting?"

Miss Riley smiled at the boy, it was a different smile then before, this smile was sad and lonely heartbroken.

"I'm going to draw you Leon and then I'll paint you, so are you going to pose for me?"

Leon gleamed, Miss Riley was going to paint him, he was so happy!

Leon sat on the grass, his legs crossed, and his arms in his lap, his stare somewhere looking beyond Miss Riley.

Miss Riley got her pad out and her pencil and began her sketch, remembering something terrible.

Flashback

Miss Riley walked past the corridors, she wanted to speak to Lord Voltaire about a raise in her pay and she heard something she wasn't meant to hear.

"B-but Lord Voltaire, you seriously don't think it'll work", she knew that voice it was Boris, a crazed man.

There was a snicker from Voltaire, and Miss Riley found herself looking into a crack in the door of where they ere.

"I believe in everything this project has Boris, Leon will learn the hard way when it comes to having a family, and I will be cloned".

Miss Riley gasped, but kept silent, "Now Boris, get my grandson ready for an outing with me to a meeting I have".

And Miss Riley knew it was time to leave.

End Flashback

She smiled at the small face that was of Leon's, such beauty.

Boris then came into the garden and came and told her Leon was to go on an outing with Lord Voltaire to a meeting in St Petersburg, and will be back tomorrow.

She watched as Leon left and she felt a single tear fall down her cheek, she needed to save him, no matter what no child should have to suffer the way he will.

* * *

"Kai, you awake up there?" Tyson waved his gloved hand in front of Kai's face and they were surprised to see crimson eyes flash open and Kai glaring at Tyson.

Tyson backed away, smiling like an idiot, "Glad to see you're back with us man, we were worried, thought you'd been gone to Pluto and forgotten about us on planet Earth".

Max smiled and Kenny giggled, Kai just glared and looked around, it was a normal day, but he then realized he was on the ground…why?

"Hey you're awake, we thought you'd died or something", said Hilary as Ray and her walked up to them.

Kai stood up, leaning against a tree, they were still at the waterfall, he saw Ray look at him worriedly and he asked what happened all Ray answered was, "You fainted, don't know why though, you feeling alright to walk back?"

In answer Kai began to walk back, everyone watched as he left, Tyson looked as if he was about to explode.

"I don't get that guy, we do everything he says and all he does is ignoring us, he's so…so…so…Agh I can't think of anything!"

Hilary smiled as she watched Kai's scarf disappear into the trees, "As long as he's alright".

Everyone agreed, Kai was just being stubborn and so they all walked back for some lunch.

Ray on the other hand was concerned, Kai had never fainted before, and he'd never gotten sick either, could he be sick but he just doesn't want them to know? Or was it something much darker then just being sick?

* * *

Rika climbed on behind Monica on the motorbike, helmets on, everything ready, there was a note left on Monica's bed which her brothers would find in due time.

Monica started it up and they rode off, "How far in the camp are they?"

Rika thought about this, "Around two hours deep in the mountain"

Rika heard Monica whistle and she sped up, they went onto the highway.

"You don't think Scot will be angry" suddenly asked Rika, Monica laughed, "Scot, I can handle him it's Luc I'm worried about, and this _is _his bike after all".

Rika smiled, things were just like before.

Flashback

The day had been a fun one, the children, Monica, Kai, Rika, Vince, Luc and Scot all watched two blades went head on in a battle.

Their mothers, watched from the sides, smiling as their husbands battled in an even match.

Sweat fell from the father's faces, determination was their own weapon, blade against blade, cheering came from their kids.

There was an explosion and Rika's father stood his face covered in dust, Monica's father was lying on the ground, smiling to himself stupid.

Scot and Kai grabbed their father's blades, Rika's father's one which had landed at Kai's feet and Scot's which had landed at his.

The two smiled at each other and ran to fetch their launchers, their parents and siblings watched as they readied to battle.

"Three", called Rika's father

"Two", called Monica's

"One", called the kids

"Let it rip", cheered everyone.

The bladed circled each other for some time before they got down to business.

The battle didn't last long as they had collided into each lot her and thrown out of the dish, Scot and Kai smiled at each other and went to shake, "Good work", called Kai and Scot smiled running his hand threw his hair, "You too Kai".

End Flashback

Rika felt like screaming that she wished life was back the way it was before but alas, she never did.

They turned off the highway and into the woods.

After some time of driving they saw a tree, it had a huge dent in it; Monica stopped the bike and turned pale.

"What is it", asked Rika

Monica looked at Rika frightened and afraid, "Scot's bike".

Rika stared at where the bike was in the tree and frowned, what could have happened here?

* * *

**Well aren't you lucky two chapters in one update! I must be in a good mood.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello again , your extremely lucky to get two chapters wow I don't even spoil myself this good, hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: **Fat chance

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Rika and Monica both stopped as they saw a dented tree with a bike in it, Monica's face had turned white as she recognized the bike.

"It's Scot's bike", she whispered, climbing off Luc's and heading towards Scot's.

Rika acknowledged the scratches and that there was no one near by, when she saw the ditch near close to where the bike had been trashed.

Monica saw as well and they both climbed down the ditch to see a body, flat on his stomach, arms over its head which still had its helmet on.

Monica and Rika turned him around and took of his helmet, to find a bruised cheek and blood at the back of his head.

Monica took off his gloves and she saw that his right hand was swollen beyond belief.

"How did this happen, I thought he was still at the house", said Rika, Monica was shaking her head, "He said he had to check something out, I guess he crashed on the way, but why would he come all the way out here?".

Rika looked down, ashamed; it was obvious Scot hadn't told his siblings everything.

"Rika, do you know something about this?"

Rika nodded and told Monica about everything, Kai, the growth scan, the third Kai, about the whole plan to take over the world all over again.

Rika watched as Monica took in the news, she knew some of it, but not knowing the whole truth was worse.

A few seconds later Monica's mobile began to ring.

"Monica here who's this…Ok…Scot's with us, he's hurt…yes he's ok…don't worry I'm sure there's a camp here somewhere…keep watch…Ok, thanks Vince seeya".

Rika didn't ask but Monica did ask if there was a camp around here, Rika considered of calling Kai's camp, wondering if he'd take it lightly.

"Give me your phone", Monica handed the phone to Rika who dialed the number.

"Hello, this is Rika speaking my I speak to Kai please"

"_Kai speaking who's this"_

"Kai, it's Rika Chekhov, I need your help"

"_The last time we encountered Rika you tried to kill me, how do I know your not just trying to lure me there so you can try again"_

"You don't know"

There was some silence when Kai said.

"_Where are you and what's wrong"_

Rika smiled and responded, "About an hour drive from your camp going South West, we've got an injured man and I need your help"

_Alright I'll be there, how many of you are there?"_

"Just three…and Kai"

"_Yes"_

"Thank you"

And Kai hung up, leaving Rika, Monica and Scot alone in the wilderness.

* * *

Kai hung up the phone and headed outside, grabbing the key's for the snowmobiles.

He called over Ray and asked him to follow, no questions asked.

As they did so, Ray got the feeling that Kai was holding a lot of secrets to his heart, and just never eating either.

Ray saw three people, one lying down, the other two trying to keep warm as the evening was already creeping alone the horizon.

The one girl, with long copper hair stood up and he watched as Kai glared at her and she just smiled, she looked as if she was about to hug him but had thought better of it.

The other girl was looking at Kai in amazement, as if she'd never seen someone like him in her entire life.

The man on the ground looked unconscious and hurt, Kai had stepped forward to him, checked his pulse and heart beat.

Kai told Ray to help him get him on the bike, the girl with copper hair smiled as Kai told her to sit with him and the man, while the other girl sat with Ray.

As they began to drive back, Ray got the feeling Kai was going to need to do a lot of explaining.

The camp site was clear, Tyson and Max had been playing video games ever since they came back while Hilary was snooping around her magazine collection and Kenny was checking out the opposing teams.

Their activities were stopped by the sound of the snowmobiles, they all cluttered outside, Kai and Ray carried the man into the cabin and on the couch.

Ray switched the TV off and Kai told Kenny to get the medical kit.

The two ladies came in; they looked nervous, out of place.

With the medical kit in place, Kai started to take the man's motorbike jacket off, a sweater, a shirt and vest.

There were bruises on his ribs and Kai placed Witch-hazel on the bruising, the he checked the hand, he wrapped it up in cloth and put an ice pack on it to let the swelling go down.

And last he bandaged his head up, got pillow for the man and a blanket.

Kai stood up and glared even harder at the girl with copper hair.

"Kai, I'm sorry to trouble you, I just thought you'd help", she was very nervous, she'd never gone against the wrath of Kai.

"Forget it Rika, just explain yourself".

Everyone watched.

"You see, we were coming to see you and we found Scot-"

"Scot Duffy?" Kai's expression turned to a frown.

"Yes, why?"

Kai shook his head, he remembered Scot Duffy at the abbey, he treated them with respect and so they would respect him.

He was a nice man who helped Kai a lot and the others.

"No reason, carry on"

"Ok, Scot had crashed and had injured himself and so we called you for help".

"Hold on, how do you know Kai", butted in Tyson.

Rika turned to face the pudgy faced boy and then looked at Kai who just sighed, shrugging he leaned against a well, arms crossed eyes closed.

"Well, it's actually very complicated, you see me and Kai are…related", she had to pick her words carefully.

"Huh, in what way, are you cousins or something?" asked Max.

"No, I'm his sister".

* * *

Tala and Bryan stood facing each other, their blades crashing into each other; equally matched they broke in a fit of laughter as they both knew it was impossible to beat each other.

There was banging on the door, and Tala and Bryan suddenly saw a gas rise in to the air around them.

The pink gas rose higher and higher, the two teens breathing it in.

A few seconds later they lay asleep on the ground, their blades in their hands, three men arrived at the scene, gas masks, and they took the boy's away.

* * *

"Kai's sister? How's that possible, you're what, years older then him", complained Hilary who was now wanting to know everything about this lady.

"Ok, first of all this is Monica Duffy and that's her older brother Scot Duffy, and my names Rika Chekhov, I am the granddaughter of Voltaire Hiwatari and in some way Kai's sister".

Everyone turned to Kai who had an emotionless face.

"If you're Kai's sister why don't you have the same surname", questioned Ray.

"I took my mother's maiden name and was sent to Boarding school; apparently I was to have nothing to do with the Hiwatari's".

At this Kai opened his one ruby eye to look closer at Rika then before.

She looked like a Hiwatari, like the paintings in the mansion of the Hiwatari's in the family; the last Hiwatari portrait was of his grandmother.

"I still don't understand?" said Kenny.

Kai had had enough and said in a tone that said 'and that's final', "Rika's my sister. Leave it at that and we're fine now will everyone just shut up for five minutes while I think!"

Everyone flinched and Rika just smiled, he still had some of her brother inside of him.

* * *

Miss Riley stood at the end of Leon's bed.

She held a duffel bag and a torch.

She shook Leon lightly and he opened his deep set blue eyes, "Miss Riley?"

"Quick, I need to take you out of here", without explaining she packed some of his clothes and took hold of the boy who was dressed in jeans long sleeved shirt, a sweater and trainers.

"Miss Riley, where're you taking me?"

"Shh Leon" and she pulled him out of the mansion and into a BMW and sped across the Moscow streets.

"Miss Riley why are we running away from Grandpa", he sniffed as he watched his home disappear.

"Because Leon, your grandfather is an evil man, and we need to get you to safety", and she knew just where to go too.

* * *

Tala and Bryan lay on steel tables, a pair of cycle pants only on, you could see the scars on their backs and shoulders, and they were still fast asleep.

"How long till the formula wears off", asked Voltaire

"Twenty minutes left sir", answered Boris.

Voltaire chuckled evilly, "Twenty minutes till I'm rid of these pests once and for all".

* * *

**That's another chapter done for you.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Before you read this chapter may I just say this is a very, very odd chapter I was listing to Russian's by Sting and I kinda got in the swing of things, enjoy!**

**Tai-Writer: **evil laugh

**AngeloflLight: **it doesn't matter if you didn't review me don't really - no I do care because then I get more reviews…all well shrugs at least you reviewed.

**ShadedRogue: **runs away Evil glare Evil Glare runway!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Fat chance

**Chapter 8**

_The sound of pain_

_Was a loud one_

_Silence gripped the wounded_

_As darkness surrounded them._

Tala felt like he was floating, he saw white clouds around him as he opened his eyes, he didn't know whether he was alive or dead.

The clouds of white wisped around him, dancing in a fashion of grace, he looked down at his hands to see them the same white hands.

But he wore a blood red silk shirt and black pair of jeans, a black trenchant as well hung on his shoulders.

He placed his hand to where his blade would be to see a saber, with blue streaks along the blade; the hilt had a Bitchip inside it, Wolborg.

He took it out of its belt and held it up to his face, light glistened off it.

He then saw someone, blue two-tone hair stood in front of him, an evil smirk spread across the boy's face.

Kai faced him, dressed similar but blood red jeans and gloves and a white shirt and black trench coat.

He took out his own saber and pointed it at Tala.

Tala saw he was about to attack so defended himself, and they took blow by blow until Kai released Dranzer.

_They lay alone_

_Easy prey as darkness falls_

_Screams filled the air_

_As they were picked at one by one_

Dranzer was beautiful, her red feather and yellow bone spread across the world, the clouds turned violet in her presence.

Tala let Wolborg out and they began to attack each other, one by one.

Blow by blow they were equally matched until, Kai let his guard down and Tala took a head on attack.

Kai fell to the ground, blood spilling out of hi wound, and Dranzer had flown to the sky, grieving over her master's death.

Tala stood there, panting until he realized what he had down, he dropped his saber and ran to Kai's help.

He turned Kai to face him, he held him in his arms, the blooding mixing into Tala's own.

Tala began to cry so hard, he wanted Kai to live; he saw the clouds darken and rain fell to the sky.

It began to wash Kai's blood away, Tala touched Kai's shark fins, and they too washed away.

Tala wiped them clean and stared at the vulnerable teen who had been his friend all his life.

"Don't leave me Kai", he whispered into Kai's ear, he rocked back and forth with Kai's dead limp body in his arms.

"Kai, don't go!"

"KAI!"

* * *

_Icy fingers gripped their hearts,_

_Crushing all hopes and dreams,_

_Colours faded as grey mist surrounded them,_

_Light disappeared into oblivion._

Bryan stood facing mirrors, millions and millions of mirrors, thin fat, round square.

They all reflected him in them.

Then the saw someone else, it was Kai in the mirror.

He looked sad, hurt, Bryan saw his was only a child, around six, his shark fins not there yet, he had a scratch on his chin though.

He was looking at the ground, at his shoes, then he looked up and Bryan almost jumped out of his skin.

Kai was crying. He had a hopeless, lonely face with his crimson eyes staring straight at him.

There was a voice suddenly; it was a hoarse gruff voice, with a demanding sound.

"You're helpless"

"You're weak"

"You don't belong"

"Get lost"

"Go to hell"

"You have no friends but enemies"

"You're just like your grandfather"

"You're the phoenix"

"You're the favourite one"

"You're the monster"

"You're the weapon"

"You're the used one"

"You're Kai"

"You're Kai Hiwatari"

Bryan watched as the little Kai began to cry, but not tears, blood.

He was crying blood; it ran down his face causing a stain, down his clothes and onto the floor, droplets caused a puddle.

Then a new voice penetrated the gruff one, No it wasn't one voice he heard but two, they were saying it all at the same time, it was so familiar.

"Don't listen"

"There's hope"

"Don't give up"

"I'm here for you"

"We all are in this together"

"Don't go"

"Don't leave us"

And then Bryan found himself watching the little Kai turning around, walking into the darkness of the mirror.

He found himself shouting to Kai, "Don't leave me"

"Kai!"

The little Kai was walking, the mirror began to break, and crack, and then it fell to the ground, shattering as it did.

Bryan fell to his knees as the mirror began to fall, the entire mirrors fell, shattering as they hit the ground.

He knelt at Kai's mirror, picked up a piece of glass in the shape of a heart, "Kai!"

He held it close to himself, his hand beginning to bleed.

"KAI!"

_Souls had vanished_

_As screams faded._

_Death appeared in Darkness cloak_

_He lifted his scyth…_

_And all was silent…

* * *

_

Tala and Bryan woke.

They stared into a light, there was noise in the background, and they sat up and looked around and saw Boris.

He was running out of the lab and a very fast speed.

Tala and Bryan stared at each other in confusion and then smirked; they had beaten Boris at his own mind games.

Now it was their turn to play the games.

**REVIEW I NEED FEEDBACK**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! **

**I just saw Brooklyn on beyblade OMG he is so HOT -)'''**

**But no one can beat Kai but still he's still a hottie -)''' yip a hottie!**

**Disclaimer: **Fat chance

**Tai-writer: **I'm not finished with Tala and Bryan I'm still going to be pretty mean to them don't worry they'll get their share of pain…did I say that aloud…Runaway

**Jennchow: **glad to hear you're so much enjoying it thanx for review

**ShadedRogue: **ok it was more then an odd chapter, hope I didn't confuse you because I liked that chappie even if it was messed up.

**Youkiaofdaundrworld: **It's ok glad you liked them all

**Nights Child: **Thanx for review

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Kai was having a tough time and almost everyone saw this, he had become edgier, he wouldn't leave his teammates in the same room with Rika, Monica or Scot.

He told them they could sleep on some sleeping bags on the floor in the living room, as long as they switch of the TV in the middle of the night it was fine.

As Kai watched Scot heal, he knew the man who had helped him so many times was holding a secret and deadly secret, and so he'd watch him.

That night Kai didn't sleep, he stood outside on the patio watching the moon rise, the woods become silent.

He leaned against the railing, he'd flicker on and off a lighter, and he'd watch the flame twist and turn, he'd watch it go out in only seconds.

He felt alone in the dark, as if he was drowning in his own worry.

He placed the metal lighter back in his pocket and ran his hands through his hair, what was he to do!

He didn't know what he was going to do, all he did know was that he had someone who trying to kill him in the cabin and someone who'd helped him as a child as well, who to trust!

The only person to trust was himself, the only person who he could tell all of his problems to be himself.

There was only himself.

* * *

Leon was fast asleep by the time Miss Riley arrived at the house.

Miss Riley got out the car leaving Leon sleeping, she walked to the front door and knocked twice waited and there was a voice, a man's voice he sounded young and irritated to be woken so late.

"Let me in I've got the kid", there was a sound of unlocking and the door opened to show a man or twenty three year old with red hair in every direction dressed in a grey shirt and red boxers.

"Sorry to wake you Vince is Scot here?"

Vince yawned and stretched shaking his head, then there was another person behind him, a man about two years older then Vince, with light purple hair and peach like eyes he looked angry and worried at the same time, he was Luc.

"What's wrong Eve?"

Miss Riley glared at the other guy and said, "I've got Leon and I need some help, I want to take him to Japan".

Luc looked at his brother who just ushered her in; he to the car and carried Leon inside.

Leon was laid on one of the beds; he slept silently while the other three talked over some cups of coffee.

"You want to take him to Japan, why?" questioned Vince who looking droopy.

"I want to take him there and ask if I can adopt him"

Luc the other guy was taken aback and said in a stern voice, "Scot said the boy's not to go anywhere out of sight Eve, so he cant go to Japan with you".

Eve Riley sighed; there was no point in arguing with Luc.

"Ok, can I at least stay here the night".

"Sure take my bed I'll take the sofa", and so Luc went to get some extra blankets and headed for the couch.

Once he was out the door Eve turned to Vince and asked, "Where are Scot and Monica?"

Vince gulped and said, "In the mountains with Rika, they went to check on Kai…they phoned five hours ago saying Scot was hurt and they were in Kai's cabin, won't be back till Scot is better, why are you looking for him?"

Eve shook her head and said, "I'll see you in the morning", and left to Luc's bed.

* * *

Tala and Bryan found their clothes and went outside.

"Dammit they've locked the gates", said Bryan, "No need climb", and they began to climb over the gates of Balkov Abbey.

Outside they began to run towards the streets, they had no where to go!

Looking outside the world Bryan and Tala scurried towards the on dock which lay not so far from here, as they ran they skid along the road, coming to a warehouse the snuck inside, it was empty.

And they snuck into a corner shivering from the cold crisp air, falling into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

Scot opened his eyes, everything was blurry, he frowned and then felt a pain in his head he had a screaming headache.

He sat up, blankets were lying on him, he'd been sleeping on a couch, he looked around, and his neck cracking as it was stiff.

The place was nicely decorated and he wondered where the hell he was?

Then a young girl h recognized walked in, long copper hair and big green eyes brightly coloured, "Oh good you're awake, nice to see you Scot".

Scot frowned and then sort of smiled, "Hello Rika, sorry for the run in we had in the mansion", Rika grunted.

"I would have gotten out anyway" and she sat down in the opposite chair from the family sofa.

"Where am I?" he asked her, who just smiled.

"In Kai's cabin, I believe you were watching it for some time now", Scot would have normally washed the insult away but glared at her, "I need to know what was happening".

"Ok, so what is happening Scottie", Scot glared even harder at his old nickname Rika had dubbed him as a kid.

"He's weakening faster then the original did", Scot said, staring straight at her, she went pale and looked at him in disbelief.

"B-But, Kai didn't before, why now?"

Scot sighed and swung his legs over the couch and said, his bare feet on the floor, "I don't know, but my guess is the symptoms will show in a couple of weeks, what date is it?"

"Three day's from Christmas, you were asleep for almost two weeks", Scot didn't show as a surprise and then looked at her face.

So many memories buried under her features, "Does he know?"

Rika shook, "I gave a few hints but he does know he's a copy and that I'm his sister, that's as far as me and Monica know".

Scot straightened up, "Monica's here?"

Rika nodded, "She brought me here after our…encounter at my grandfather's house, she took Luc's bike I think, and then we found you laying the woods almost dead and brought you here".

Scot took in the news, "How longs it been".

"Pardon"

"I haven't seen you in what – nine years?"

"Eleven Scot, it's been more then a decade", she sounded sad.

Scot lowered his head and said, "Yes, eleven seems right", he paused and looked at Rika's sad eyes and carried on; "I miss him Rika, just as much as you do".

Rika turned away, she knew she was about to burst out crying, "We thought we lost you, I lost my best friends, my parents and then my brother all in three years space, you don't know how I feel".

Scot stood up, and looked down at Rika, and he knelt down and wrapped his muscular arms around her fragile body, "I know I don't Rika, I just wish, I could have been there".

Rika gave way and began to cry, letting go all her bottled emotions, they sat that way for some time before there was some noise from outside, Scot and Rika looked up to see the Breaker's and Monica watching, Scot noticed Kai looked extremely surprised.

Scot stared at Kai, and stood up, walking to him, Scot was much taller then the almost sixteen year old in front of him, they stared at each other, Scot's mind thinking he looks so much like my best bud.

But the last time Kai saw Scot was six years ago at the abbey, "I believe you were meant to be dead", said Kai.

"Yes well, Voltaire and I came to an agreement", Kai's face was expressionless, and Scot was the same.

"I thought I scarred the other cheek?" Kai suddenly said, looking at Scot's scar on his left cheek.

"Yes, well that dagger you threw at me did scar my left cheek, you just passed out in such a hurry you didn't get a good view".

There was silence when Kai smirked, "Funny, real funny, I _was _aiming for your head you do know that".

It was Scot's turn to smirk, "But you _accidentally_ killed the other guard".

"Now I believe Iran deserved to see the face of Death, so I let him have the chance of doing so, you just got in my way".

"You know just as well as me that Iran was a newbie and didn't need to see Death that fast".

Kai suddenly looked angry at what Scot had said, "He almost killed Tala, he deserved it" and he folded his arms.

"Like I deserved being scarred because of your friend almost dieing, you don't care Kai, you don't have a heart, you'll kill anyone that gets in your way!" his voice rising.

"At least I have a heart and doesn't go working for a psycho who wants to use his own grandson as a scientific experiment!", and he marched out the room.

Everyone was silent, and Scot sat back down mumbling, "He's just as bad as the original", to Rika who just smiled.

Ray stared at Scot and then at Rika and then at where Kai had left, and hurried to go speak to the captain.

* * *

"Leon, this Luc and Vince, their friends of mine", said Eve Riley, introducing him to Luc and Vince.

Leon felt a bit of similarity to these men but pushed the thought back and looked up at Miss Riley, "Miss Riley, why are we here?"

Riley knelt down and looked at Leon's soft blue eyes, "Because my boy, your grandfather is doing terrible things, now, do you want to go get some pizza?"

Leon's eyes lit up at once and headed for the car.

Bryan and Tala woke to find they warm?

Looking up they say two girls looked at them, "Thanx", said Tala as he took the blanket off.

One of the girls nodded and watched as the boys got up, the two girls also were amazed as they began to walk out of the warehouse, not saying a word.

The one girl looked at the other and said, "You don't see that everyday", and the other girl nodded her head, _no you don't_, she thought.

**Lame! That was so lame it doesn't matter if you won't review this lame chapter but if you wish do so.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Fat chance

**Tai-writer: **I think you've lost some screws no offence because that review was very…different way of explaining a plot.

**ShadedRogue: **Thatwas the shortest review ever! I think

**AngeloflLight: **um that doesn't really matter you can do as you please I don't care if you don't review the other chaps as long as you reviewed.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Ray found Kai sitting on his bed, his legs over the side, his back to the door, his head bowed down.

Ray opened the door and walked inside, something was up and he needed to find out now.

"Kai um, are you ok", he asked, unsure what he was meant to say or do, but he crept closer to Kai, his one hand reached out.

Kai didn't respond but Ray still moved closer, and he placed a hand on Kai's shoulder, he felt Kai stiffen and say, "Let go".

It was more of a command then a request and Ray did as he was told, he stood there for some time before clearing his voice and saying, "If you need to talk Kai, I'm always here you know", and he turned around.

He began to move towards the door, "Ray".

Ray turned around at the sound of Kai's voice; Kai was now facing him, his eyes angry and sad at the same time.

But Kai never got to say what he wanted to say for he suddenly on the floor, lying flat on his stomach.

Ray ran to his side and turned him so his back was on the floor, Kai's face was pale and his eyes closed.

Ray then shouted for some help, and Tyson and Rika rushed up, with the others behind them.

"What happened?" asked Tyson, stepping into the room.

"I don't know, help me put him on the bed", and so Kai now lay on the bed with a blanket over him, shoes and scarf off.

Scot was last one up, he looked at Rika who looked the most pale by her 'brothers' act of sickness.

Kai opened his eyes and stared at their faces, he smirked and hauled himself on the floor, empting what was last in his stomach.

Rika fell onto a chair with Scot next to her, she buried her face in his chest, and she thought_ 'It's too soon'.

* * *

_

Rika POV

It's like reliving a nightmare all at once.

This was just how my brother started, I wanted to know Kai would live I wanted to know he'd survive.

Scot held my body steady as I cried on his shirt, no one knew what pain I was going through, this was all knew to the other except me.

I wish it'd just end already.

I wish he was already dead. (AN: that's a nice thought).

* * *

Tala and Bryan walked into the BBA Offices.

They knew their clothes were messy and they had dried blood on the lining and on their faces.

Tala asked if they could see Mr Dickinson who he'd heard was staying here while the Breaker's did.

The secretary told him to take the lift to the third floor; turn down right, at the end of the passage is his room.

As Tala and Bryan did so, they walked in silence, unsure of what they were going to say or do once they went into the office.

They knocked on the door and Mr Dickinson said they may come in; Tala opened the door to see Mr Dickinson sitting at his desk going over some papers.

Mr Dickinson looked up and suddenly looked grim, "Boys, what happened?"

* * *

Leon loved pizza, no pepperoni or pineapple and he was in heaven, as he picked the pineapple off Miss Riley's half eaten pizza he didn't notice Miss Riley was always on her mobile trying to get hold of someone.

Miss Eve Riley placed her phone down and watched Leon scoff the rest of the pizza, he'd eaten now two small, and she wondered how he did it.

As the desert came, Leon had chocolate and strawberry ice-cream which he fell in love with ate that in pretty much record time.

Eve then took Leon back to Luc and Vince's place, it was late afternoon and Leon wanted to know if they were going to set up the tree for Christmas.

Miss Riley's phone then began to ring,

"Hello?"

"_Eve its Scot"_

"Oh god thank god it's you Scot I've got Leon-"

"_Kai's sick"_

"Already, it's to soon be it?"

"_According to Rika her brother only got sick half way through the year after his sixteenth birthday, its Kai's birthday in ten day's"_

"Scot I cant help you what would his team say if they saw Leon?"

There was a pause.

"_Just come, we'll sort out Leon here, we need to figure out Kai's cure before its too late, and I think Leon has something to do with the cure"._

"And how is that"

"_I don't know yet it could be with his blood or something, listen just come"_

Miss Eve Riley paused, thinking about it, "Ok, I'll be there in a few hours".

"_Thank you and Eve"_

"Yes Scot"

"_Tell Vince and Luc to keep an eye on Voltaire for me"_

"Done, bye"

"_Bye"_

Miss Riley hung up and picked the five year old and carried him home, Leon was almost fast asleep in her arms which she thought, _'I hope you know what you're doing Scot'.

* * *

_

Tala and Bryan sat and told Mr Dickinson everything about the cloning.

Mr Dickinson was horrified and couldn't believe a moment of it, as Tala was ending the story the phone rang.

"Hello, Mr Dickinson speaking?"

"_Hey Mr D, it's Tyson, we think Kai's sick"_

"Ok, how is he now at the moment?"

There was a pause and some speaking in the background when Tyson answered, _"Ray says he's got a fever and he's very weak, everything he drinks just comes back up again, he can't hold anything down and that Kai seems delirious"._

"Tyson, tell Ray to keep Kai there, I'm coming down I need to sort some things out, and if he gets any worse call for an ambulance is that clear"

He heard Tyson repeat the message to Ray and Tyson said yes, Mr Dickinson hung up and stared at Bryan ad Tala.

"It appears Kai is sick, this could be the same sickness the…original had or something else, I want you to clean up and wait for me in the car park, we're going to see Kai is that alright?"

Both teens nodded and Mr Dickinson smiled worriedly, shuffling some paper Tala and Bryan left.

Mr Dickinson opened a draw in his desk and took out a photo, a chibi Kai stared back, he held a chocolate ice-cream, and smiling, crimson eyes stared back.

'_What were you thinking Voltaire, cloning your own grandson'?_

Tala stared at Mr Dickinson in such anxiety, he didn't know what to think or do.

His best friend could be dying, as he watched Bryan stare into space he knew that he wasn't alone, he has Bryan with him.

As he left the room he knew something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut, like when Kai was touched.

Flashback

"Kai, is that you?"

Tala opened his blue crystal like eyes to see a pair of red ones staring back.

Kai had been missing for hours on end and now he was suddenly in his cell with no shirt on, a pair of old jeans with the belt missing and scratches and a bite mark on his neck.

Tala went up to Kai and wrapped him in a blanket, Kai didn't move, he looked as if his soul had been sucked out of him.

But once Tala put his hand on Kai's face Kai jerked out of the way, he looked angry, tired and hungry, Tala didn't understand why he reacted the way he did.

"Kai, what happened?"

Kai never answered him, but slept on the stone floor in the blanket.

The next morning was worse, Tala woke and Kai was gone, so he headed to the mess hall, where Boris was smiling, holding Kai by the neck.

Kai had just got a scarf and Tala noticed he wore it all the time, Tala didn't understand why Kai would receive a gift from Boris, or anyone else for the matter, Kai looked like a ghost, his hair was messy, his face dirty, the dirt contrasted against his pale skin.

He was then led by Boris to another room.

Tala didn't see him all day.

But when Kai did come back, he had those shark fins on his cheeks; he had a new look, a new blaze in his eyes.

"Kai, what did he do?"

Tala wanted explanations and now. Grabbing Kai's arm Kai glared at Tala so hard Tala was so surprised he let go immediately and Kai walked away.

End Flashback

It was after that night before, that Kai really began to change, he was beginning to be aloof, he's go against anything you told him, he would revolt against the guards.

Tala shook his head and sighed, it was that night he lost his best friend.

Thinking, _'What did that mad man do to you Kai, what could possibly scare you the way he does, why do I feel that you're never telling the whole truth, what do you hide Kai, what do you have to be afraid of?'

* * *

_

**This was so short I'm embarrassed anyway hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Quick Authors Note: Important Read!

Just a quick note:

I know that this fic is getting worse by the chapter so I won't your opinion, would you like me to delete and repost or should I carry on?

It's your choice, thanx for reading it so far,

PhoenixTears25


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay this is important, I'm glad everyone paid attention to my problem and here's what I've come up with, I'll be REPOSTING not DELETING this fic, I will be trying to figure out what's wrong in the chapters so then I'll tell you what chaps I've reposted. And try to continue, if anyone has any bright ideas for me will they please try to tell me as soon as possible.**

**Thanx to everyone's sorry if I took your time reviewing if you don't I will keep in mind who you all are.**

**Now the next thing I'd like to say is that thanx to all of these people: **Kara, ducky76, Lunar Fire, AngeloflLight, UNYSEDIRATA, Shuiichi, Tai-Writer (for your double review), ShadedRogue, Discipline in the Coldness **I would usually answer to your reviews but like this chapter I have to cut it short, Thanx all!**

**Disclaimer: **Fat chance

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Kai's POV

I struggled to keep focus.

To see what was happening around me.

The world around me was fading, blurring out my vision as I watched my friends horrified faces.

I could feel something on my forehead, something cold and then it gone and something cold comes back, I frown.

My mouth is dry, my stomach feels as if it's in knots and my legs feel like jelly.

I hear people speaking; I hear their voices echo behind a closed door, my head hurts.

I close my eyes and moan, I'm not sure if I do, I don't even know what's going on.

The voices stop and the thumping in my ears gets louder, louder, it's coming closer, don't hurt me please.

Flashback

"He's my grandson Dickinson not yours", I hear someone speak, where am I?

"Please Kai, run save your sister", who are you?

"Please big brother don't leave me", what's going on?

"Kai! I'm sorry Kai I should have helped you when you needed it I'm sorry", Tala?

End Flashback

"Tala!" I screamed.

Normal POV

There was silence in the room.

Rika looked up from her place next to Scot, Mr Dickinson removed the cloth from Kai's forehead and Tala looked up sharply.

Kai's eyes were wide open, he was staring straight at Tala, he smirked at him, he turned to everyone and he fell back whispering, "I'm sorry".

Rika jumped up and was now holding Kai's hand shouting at him, "No, Kai don't give in, it's not your turn yet, Kai don't leave me like this, please Kai, and I need by big bro, Kai!"

Mr Dickinson called an ambulance, and so, he, Rika, Scot and Tala all went into the ambulance and were headed to the hospital with the others taken in cars.

Voltaire thundered into Leon's room, he trashed the place; he threw everything out the window when he came across a picture, the phoenix.

He stared at it for some time before ripping to pieces and letting it lose on the wind.

And he screamed, and all he could see was red.

Red the colour of Hate

Red the colour of Love

So different so balanced

So like Kai…

Kai was wheeled on a stretcher into the emergency area; Mr Dickinson took hold of the paper's he was to fill out.

The Breaker's, Bryan, Tala, Rika, Scot and Monica all sat waiting while Scot got some medical attention for his wounds everything seemed to lose time and time began to slow down.

Kai's POV

What's going on?

Someone save me before I die, please someone catch me when I fall.

I need your help; I need your safety, and please someone save me.

I was gone, I was no where to be found, I was in limbo.

I was covered by darkness and by light.

I was there and then I wasn't.

Where was I?

Somewhere I've been before.

Somewhere up promised I would never go…

Nowhere…

* * *

**I'm in no mood to carry on and I realized that there hasn't been any commotion about Tala and Bryan being there but there will be soon I promise.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have a feeling this story will be finished soon, all well whatever the case it'll just be another story in my brilliant archive of achievements, I've redone a tiny part of chapter 6 which wont make much difference if you don't read it anyway, chapter 8 also has something else added nothing much, I've also added something in chapter 10 which you actually have to read it's very important, and that's it till later.**

**AngeloflLight: **I can safely say that you live by your name; you are an angel of light.

**Tai-writer: **you may not see anything wrong but I do thanx for the review

**ShadedRogue: **short and sweet -

**Lunar Fire: **thanx for review!

**catre153: **oh thank you so much, those words are certainly beautiful, thank you so much for the encouragement; I'll try my best to uphold them.

**Disclaimer: **Fat chance

* * *

Kai lay in the bed motionless.

The room was empty except for him and IV lines, he wore a hospital gown and had three blankets wrapped around him, he lay on two pillows.

The blinds at the window were closed but light did peep through at one point or another, he opened his eyes.

It was a private room, the walls were white and so were the blankets with tints of cream.

He frowned, why was he here?

And where was here?

He moved and sat up, feeling weak and for some reason he couldn't remember what he was doing wherever he was.

He saw the paintings on the wall and smelt the cleanliness of the room and groaned, he knew at once where he was, the hospital.

Kai lay back down and wondered where everyone was.

He groaned again as his head began to thump, closing his eyes he wished the thumping to cease.

As he groaned again he rolled over out of his bed, disconnecting the IV monitors and making a shrilling noise appear as he lay on the ground unconscious

Doctor's swept into the room, nurses putting him back in bed, checking his pupils, his heart beat his breathing.

Kai opened his eye to see a light shining in front of him, the light disappeared and a young man stood there looking at him.

"Hello Kai, how do you feel, nauseas, hungry, tired what?"

Kai frowned and opened his mouth to close it again, he didn't knew what he felt, tired?

Weak, he closed his eyes and moaned, this time the doctor didn't say anything but lifted him onto some pillows.

"Kai, if you can tell us what you want we may be able to help understand?", Kai nodded, he felt too tired to argue with anyone.

"So tell me, what it you want is?", Kai looked at the doctor and whispered in a hoarse voice, "Wa-ter"

The doctor nodded and poured him a glass, handing it to him he sat up and drank it very, very slowly.

The doctor took the glass from Kai and Kai sighed, that was much better.

And he lay back down.

"So Kai, do you remember what happened where you are"

Kai shook and Dr Henry said, "You're in the hospital in Russia, you're lucky I'm a Japanese doctor so do you speak Japanese?"

Kai nodded and Dr Henry smiled and nodded adding, "Mr Dickinson's in the waiting room with your friends, you want me to call them"

Kai didn't answer but looked away and Dr Henry sighed and left.

Twenty minutes later the Breaker's, Mr Dickinson, Tala, Bryan , Scot, Rika and Monica all were in Kai's room.

Kai had been staring at the same spot on the wall for the past twenty minutes and he looked away once everyone was in the room.

"Hello Kai, how're you feeling?"

Kai grunted and Rika suddenly said, "I told you to go to the doctor but you didn't listen you never did and you still don't"

Kai looked straight at her and croaked, "Not…fault…blame on your…brother", at this Rei looked up very confused, "I thought Kai was Rika's only brother".

Scot cleared his voice, his arm was in a sling and his hand had a bandage around it as well as he had stitches on the back of his head.

"That is correct Rei I think Kai's just a little confused?", Kai glared at Scot and retorted, "I'm not confused, you all know about it except the Breaker's so you must know the cure?"

"Kai, what are you talking about", said Hilary.

Kai sighed and shook his head, "It doesn't matter now there's no point", and he turned away from them.

Rika felt angry with herself, she knew what happened to the original when he got sick, he was lazy and a jerk but still he was her brother.

"Kai, we're not even sure if there is a cure, we're not sure if you have the same thing as _Him _so please don't blame it on someone you don't know".

Kai looked up sharply at her green eyes and glared stating, "And you know what he was like do you, do you know how long it took him till he died do you know how angry he felt for himself for not protecting his sister when he had the chance do you Rika, do you really know him".

Rika watched his face change ever so slightly and she shook her head, "Not anymore Kai, the brother I grew up wasn't a jerk and certainly not one to let people use him".

"Rika", Scot was no holding onto her shoulder but she shrugged him off, "I hope you rot in hell Kai I really do", and she left the room, with Scot and Monica following behind.

Everyone looked at Kai and Rei asked, "What's going on Kai, and we want the truth".

* * *

"How dare he", screeched the girl.

She had been worried and dreading the outcome of his sickness and all he could do was insult her.

"Rika calm down he didn't know what he was saying", Scot tried his best to keep her calm but to do that to a fiery red head was not a good idea.

"He didn't know what he was _saying_! He knew perfectly what he was saying Scot, he knew every syllable what he was saying, typical Kai".

"Rika, he's delusional he doesn't know what's going on, he's sick and he needs your help, our help".

"My help, go give him _your _help Scot but leave _me _out of it"

"Rika if you could just hang on for a second-"

"Hang on! Hang on? Do you really believe I can _'hang on'? _because I cant Scot I cant hang on anymore, my brother is dieing for the second time and there is no way to help him, I finally get my second chance to help him but all I seem to do is create more problems"

"Rika I know what pain this has brought up but-"

"No Scot you don't know what pains been brought up you have no idea"

Scot had had enough with being soft and faced her and said in a slow emotional of anger tone:

"I watched him that Balkov abbey since he was five, I watched him grow to be what he is, I watched him survive things the original couldn't I _watched him _become the monster Voltaire wanted him to be, and I couldn't help, I couldn't even touch Kai without showing weakness, I couldn't help my best friend from the torture he was put through, now Rika tell me, do _I _really not know what pain you've been through."

"Yes Scot you know what pain is, I'm sorry", whispered Rika.

* * *

Miss Eve Riley dialed Scot's number.

"_Scot here"_

"It's Eve and I'm bring Leon and your brothers, they need to talk to you"

"_Good, Eve make sure Leon never sees Kai or Rika they must **not **meet"_

"I understand Scot, I'll see in fifteen then"

"_Sure seeya then bye Eve"_

"Bye Scot"

Miss Riley hung up and looked at the happy boy in the back seat; he was sitting with Vince and were playing "I" spy.

Luc was sitting in the passenger seat and handed even glanced at her, "What did he say", he finally asked.

"That Leon mustn't see Rika or Kai"

Luc nodded, if Leon did see Kai or even Rika who he believed was dead there would be chaos.

Rika swiveled into a turn and Leon laughed as he shouted, "Miss Riley!" Vince smiled and Leon clapped his hands together.

"Yes kiddo it was Miss Riley, now your turn"

Leon smiled and looked out the window and smiled saying, "Ok, I spy with my little eye something starting with R"

Vince looked outside and said, "That dress", he pointed at a dress someone was wearing, Leon shook.

They'd gone through a whole lot of thing when Luc said "Rika".

Leon looked at Luc before dropping his smile, "She's gone now Uncle Luc, she's with mama and papa".

"That's right Leon, she's with your mama and papa all together", said Eve Riley.

Leon looked out the window and stared at his blue eyes, "Mama had blue eyes papa had red, why don't I have red?"

"Because dear boy you don't need them", and the discussion was up when Vince said, "hair tie", and pointed at Miss Riley's hair tie and Leon smiled and stared out of the window.

"I miss you Rika".

* * *

**I realize its short and all but I can't continue this chapter.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm finally feeling that this story can get somewhere! I'm so happy yippy! Anyway hope you enjoy, sorry for no Tala and Bryan commotion I'm thinking there doesn't have to be any at this point.**

**Disclaimer: **Fat chance

**Tai-Writer: **I love the flashback as well; you don't really need to read the others

**CucumberPickles: **I doubt I've even read yours but thank you for being so honest I mean it's nice to know some people can do that and say "I didn't do that or I did do it", but that doesn't matter.

**ShadedRogue: **she's nice isn't she…thanx for review

**Mrsalexwatkins: **I've got two other fics completed ones and the each has one author note and they are not deleted so explain that.

**Lunar Fire: **Hello again, thanx for review

**AngeloflLight: **knew you'd say that glad you read the reposts, hope you liked them

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"You mean to say there was another Kai?"

Kai didn't look at Tyson in the eye, he didn't look at anyone, and he kept his face to the side, ignoring their stares.

"But that's illegal and further more almost impossible; I mean there has been cloning of animals but humans? That's technically wrong", came Kenny's voice.

"So Rika is the first Kai's younger sister and that makes her _your _sister?"

Kai simply nodded and Tala looked at his friend for the first time since they got to the hospital and he said, "You believe this then?"

Kai didn't answer, "And they've made another one because our Kai has a disease like the first Kai and without a cure could kill him?" Max couldn't take his eyes off Kai.

"His name is unknown; all we know is that Voltaire also plans on cloning himself and raise the child as his own as his, as his son was such a disappointment", they waited for a remark, none came.

"So what does this disease do exactly", asked Rei, also not taking his eyes off his captain.

"It eats you from the inside, first your fat, then your organs, once it reaches your heart or lungs you are technically dead", answered Bryan.

"But there is a cure right?" asked Hilary

There was silence when the door opened and a nurse stepped in, "Um hi, um Mr Hiwatari needs his rest is that ok?"

Everyone nodded and the nurse smiled saying, "One of you can stay if they like", everyone looked around and Tala said he would.

Tala sat in a chair on the other side of the room, he watched Kai stare out of the window, and "You really think there's a cure?" he asked aloud.

Kai looked at him, his stare seemed to go beyond the teen that sat in front of him, and it went beyond his physical features and burned into his soul.

"You know Kai. I always thought you'd die when you're old and to weak to even move, never to a disease, not like this".

"Well all things can't go the way we want Tala"

Tala stared at him in surprise, the way he said it, it was if the barrier of emotion had been cracked.

"No I guess not. Even if your stubborn Kai, I know you'll make it", Kai looked away.

Tala stared at his face and looked at him in shock, "You don't think you'll make it do you?" he moved closer.

"Tala-"

"You don't think you'll live, how you can think that…"

"Tala-"

"I don't believe it; the great Kai thinks he'll-"

Kai looked frustrated and suddenly snapped, "Tala drop it and go, just leave".

Tala was taken aback by his snappishness of the way he said it and stood up, and walked to the door, opened it and walking out the door clicked and he left Kai.

* * *

Leon didn't like the look of the hospital; he didn't like the whiteness or the cleanliness of it, or the smell.

Luc held Leon by the hand as they walked to the cafeteria.

There were two tables pushed together and people eating there, some talking some thinking, Luc saw Monica and Scot instantly.

"Hi thought you wouldn't make it. Um Bladebreakers this is my brother Luc and Vince, my friend Eve Riley and Leon, guys this is Rei, Tyson, Kenny, Hilary, Max, Mr Dickinson, Tala and Bryan".

Leon sat down and started to eat what was placed in front of him, Tyson watched in awe at the amount he ate in one go.

Tala and Bryan couldn't take their eyes off him, "Is he?"

Scot gave him a look and Tala knew at once it was Kai's clone.

Everyone got talking and Leon felt out of place and stepped off his chair and walked towards the doors.

Going into the corridors, he wondered around and took the elevator upstairs, and wondered around again.

He came to corridor that there was a door partly opened, he crept up and in, there was a person in the bed, staring out of the window.

He leaned against the door and pushed it opened falling onto the floor, catching the persons attention, Leon looked up and stared at to crimson eyes…

* * *

Rika stood in the gardens, her mind was wondering her memories of her life, how the hard times made her stronger.

How her brother protected her when she needed it, how he was always there when she needed him, how he was her hero.

Flashback

The park was full of snow and Rika loved it, she felt a something hard hit her back and she turned around to see her brother.

He was smiling at her, and holding a snowball in his one gloved hand, his blue eyes sparkled in the light of the day.

Rika smirked and grabbed a chunk of snow and made a ball, aiming at him she threw, "Rika, I'll get you", he shouted and a snowball fight broke out.

"Rika! Kai, c'mon it's getting cold", came a soft voice, both children turned to see their mother standing waiting.

"Coming mama", cried Kai's soft voice and they began to race to her.

"Rika, there's snow in your hair", laughed Kai as he played with her red hair, Rika was also laughing, "And in yours", she remarked making them laugh even harder.

End Flashback

She sat on a bench and looked at the sky, _'Oh brother, what must I do to make him see that he can trust me'._

Sitting she daydreamed of all the good times she had with her brother…

* * *

Leon was stiff as he stared at those eyes, "um, sorry", he said and he got up, the person in the bed and a boy of sixteen, with slate hair and shark fins marks on his face.

Leon stood there silent and the boy and Leon said quietly, "I'm Leon, are you sick?" (AN: what a retarded question).

The boy grunted and Leon came closer saying, "My mama said that when you're sick that you must have medicine to make you better do you have medicine?"

The boy turned away and Leon said, coming even closer, "My mama's dead though, but I still listen to her, where's your family?"

The boy seemed shocked by the question and forwardness of it and said, "Their dead", the boy didn't even seem sad.

"Oh, even your papa?"

"Yes, everyone's…gone".

Leon came a chair and sat in it and looked at the teen, "What's your name?"

This time the teen looked straight at Leon and Leon felt as if his blood had gone cold, his skin shivered and he felt as if his heart had missed a beat, that stare was so penetrating!

"Kai", said the boy

Leon smiled and said, "Hello Kai. How old are you?"

"Sixteen"

"I'm five; I think I'll have to ask Miss Riley when I find her. When are you going home, I don't like hospitals do you?"

"I don't know kid".

Leon scrunched up his face and said, "My names not kid, its Leon. Lee-on", Kai smirked and said, "Okay _Lee-on_".

Leon pouted and said, "Miss Riley thinks that hospitals are safe and nice, I think she's out of her mind, do I keep on having to speak in English?"

Kai didn't seem concerned and answered back in Russian "-Speak in whatever language you like kid-"

Leon smiled and said, "-Grandfather said I must speak in English because it's the language of the world, I'm better at Russian, are you Russian?"

"-Yes-"

"-Wow, the only Russian I've seen is Grandfather and he doesn't even like to speak Russian-"

Kai smiled, "-I don't speak it very much either, I live in Japan-"

"-That's were Miss Riley wants to take me, she says it'll be safer then here. But I like it here, it's nice and it snows, I love snow, especially having a snowball fight-"

"-I haven't had a snowball fight in a long time. I like it here too I was born here-"

"-Then why do you live in what was it called?-"

"-Japan?-"

"-Japan that's it. Why don't you live there-?"

Kai shifted in his bed and said, "-My family died here in Russia, it is my home yes, but so is Japan, I have friends there and a life, I'll always end up coming back here though-"

"-It must be nice having friends-"

"-Oh and you don't have any-?"

Leon nodded and explained, "-Grandfather says that I must learn to be on my own, because I'm different, I'm not different am I-"

But before Kai could answer a nurse popped her head in and looked at them in shock, "Is he bothering you Mr Hiwatari, c'mon young man lets find your family", and Leon hopped off his chair and went with the nurse saying before he left, "Bye Kai".

Leon walked in silence to the elevator and asked the nurse, "What was his surname?"

She smiled at him and answered, "Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari"

Leon didn't believe her and said, "But that's _my_ surname"

"Well people can have the same surname now tell me your name and we'll find your parents"

"Their dead"

"Okay, what's your name then?"

"Leon, Leon Hiwatari"

The nurse took him to the front desk and Miss Riley, Luc and Vince all stood there just about to ask for help.

"Leon!"

Leon looked up to see Miss Riley who gave him a huge hug, "Don't you ever run off like that again, you had me worried sick".

Luc to the time in thanking the nurse and Leon looked up at them both and said, "I made a friend today".

"Oh what was their name?"

"Kai, he has the same surname as me and he's sick, he says his parents are dead like me, can I visit him again he looks really lonely?"

Miss Riley, Luc and Vince all went pale and she started to shake, "Sorry Leon, but we don't know what he might have and if you might catch it, maybe, maybe we'll see him, ok?"

Leon nodded sulkily and they headed off to the cafeteria once more.

* * *

**Well that must be the best chapter I've done in a while.**

**"-taking in russian-"**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I amaze myself sometimes, don't ask me why or how I ended up writing the last chapter it was a bit out of the blue, because I wrote it in my English class, but who really cares.**

**Tai-writer: **ok Kai did seem a little harsh but he's…upset?

**Lunar Fire: **Thank you, thank you (bows)

**AngeloflLight: **thank you!

**Mrsalexwatkins: **ok I admit I wasn't being fair on you, you were only worried and I'm sorry if I sounded a bit harsh but I didn't mean it personally, but I've heard of it, I did read this one fic that happened to it so I'm not too sure what's their deal, deleting perfectly normal fics (shakes head).

**CucumberPickles: **I know you're having troubles explain that chapter but don't, I know what you mean and its ok.

**ShadedRogue: **But kids are so forward, they don't exactly care what the say as long as they say it, my sister does that.

**Disclaimer: **Fat chance and I've made up the medical things

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"We have a problem", said Miss Riley

She held Leon's hand as he watched some nurses rush by; looking up at the big man he froze.

"Leon's met Kai"

Scot stared down at the child and shook his head, "It was bound to happen and anyway, do you know if Kai suspects anything".

Miss Riley shook and dropped her eyes, "C'mon Leon, we have some movies to see", and they walked out.

Scot fell to his chair and shook his head, "Might as well tell him now", and walked towards Kai's room.

* * *

Scot entered Kai's room.

It was dull and Kai looked as if he was bored out of his mind.

"Hey Kai, heard you had a visitor".

There was no answer from him.

"He um wants to come again, how 'bout that. You feel any better?"

"He's the clone isn't he", it was more of a statement, Scot felt his body shiver, his voice was so cold, so hollow.

"Kai I don't know what're talking about"

"The kid, Leon, he's the new clone, he looks just like me".

Scot sighed and sat down.

"You're right Kai he is the clone, how you found out I don't know and I won't ask but know this, he may be the clone but is still human and so are you".

"He deserves to know"

"Know what?"

"That he is what he is. He doesn't deserve the life I had and you know that".

Kai stared at Scot now, he was annoyed with something.

"I agree, but he is only a kid, a child he's five years old Kai for Pete's sake Kai don't you understand that he may blab it out to people, he may think himself a freak".

Kai sat there silent and said in most empty voice, "It doesn't matter that's he's only a child, but like you said; he's still human and still has feeling".

Scot was almost shocked if it wasn't for the smirk at the corner of Kai's mouth he'd be sure he was serious, it was another familiar thing in the original.

"But he's a child, a child that doesn't know good from bad", Scot was now desperate; it wasn't part of the plan to tell Leon.

"Just tell him Scot or so help me I will"

Scot gritted his teeth together and stared at Kai and shook his head, raising his hands in surrender, "Ok, ok, but it's your fault if he rejects it".

And so he left.

Kai sighed and lay down on the bed, closed his eyes and felt himself flout, _'oh gods just kill me now'.

* * *

_

Rika stared at Scot.

"You want to tell him!"

Scot cringed; sometimes she was too much like Kai, in all the wrong ways.

"It was his idea; he feels it needs to be done, even if I don't tell him Leon will find out eventually".

Rika sat down and said, "Well you're not doing it. Leon is my brother too, even if he's a clone I say what he needs to know and this is not what he needs to know".

Scot shook his head; this was going to be long.

"Tell him yourself then. Tell Kai that, Leon is technically yours and Kai's brother, in a freaky way he also gets a say in what Leon hears and doesn't hear".

Rika stopped and looked at him, getting up she walked off saying, "I think I will".

* * *

Kai heard Rika step in and say, "Why do you want to tell Leon the truth"

Kai looked at her and said, "Because he knows that he's not the only one"

"The only one! Kai's you're dying he will always end up the only one".

There was no answer and Rika said, "He mustn't know, he'll learn on his own that's he's different yes, but he will not know, never know who or what he is".

"He's only human Rika, he's feel betrayed, hurt inside, he'll feel pain, a great deal of hate will boil inside of him and then he'll probably end up like me, nothing".

"Only human? Kai he's a clone, he's nothing but a test tube. He doesn't know who he is, his parents his own family, all he knows is that his only family is Voltaire and that's all he cares about".

"He does feel Rika. He feels pain, he feels betrayal and soon very soon he's feel sadness. He'll be living inside of his own emotions and when he does explode, he'll know that all there is in his life is hate, there is no one else to love and hold him".

"Kai, you don't understand. We're talking about a five year old child, who can't read or write or even count-"

"Boris taught him"

"What?"

"I said Boris taught him, I was taught to read and write, count by the time I was ten I knew how to speak fluent Russian and English, I then learning how to lip-read".

"I don't understand. Are we still talking about Leon?"

"No"

"We're talking about you then. You then know what he's going through"

"Yes and no"

She looked at him confused and he explained.

"Leon has been modified somehow. He remembers his parents, his sister, yet he doesn't remember his name was Kai. He's been tweaked, they've changed him. He's got blue eyes"

"Huh?"

"Blue eyes. Voltaire always said to me when I was small that my eyes were a trade mark of my birth. He gave me his wife's eyes".

"But, grandma died before you were born, all I've seen are pictures"

"She has long black hair and streaks of grey, she used to have blue streaks you know, she had a smile of such kindness. She had deep crimson eyes, with such wisdom hidden beneath them".

"Where have you seen this?"

"There's a painting of her in the hallway at the back of the house, it leads to the study. I was walking there to find my yo-yo that I'd lost when I was ten, a lot happened when I was ten".

"Do you still want to tell Leon"

"Yes, he deserves better then me. It'd be like history repeating itself", Kai smirked and said, "Ironic isn't it, those who don't learn from the past always repeat it in the future".

Rika smiled and sat down saying, "I'm sorry if I was a bit…"

"Bitchy", finished Kai with some smugness.

Rika nodded and added, "Do you want me to be there when Scot tells him?"

Kai looked in at the distance and said, "No, I want to tell him, just me and him, anyway, I'm sure he'd like the visit", he had said this with such a smile.

Rika got up and hugged Kai's neck saying, "I just hope all goes well", Kai looked at the white wall and thought, _'So do I'.

* * *

_

**That was pathetically short, I'm so embarrassed…**

**HAPPY EASTER**

**REVIEW! PLZ**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the best chapter ever, it is a bit Kai OOCness but that's what makes it so great, enjoy this 'twoterful' fic!**

**Tai-writer: **So he's stressed at least he's not pissed, ok so it wasn't that short but it _was _only four pages.

**ShadedRogue: **That's cool if you don't celebrate it my sister only does for the chocolate…mmm chocolate (eats chocolate)

**Mrsalexwatkins: **I'm not sure yet…maybe, maybe not

**Lunar Fire: **of course, Kai's a softy deep down, very, very, very, very deep down, extremely deep down.

**CucumberPickles: **mmm, I don't care how you look at Kai he still looks good… (Drools over Kai).

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Leon looked up at Miss Riley in confusion, first she'd been against him seeing Kai again but then Scot comes and says it ok, they argue and then Luc comes and they argue more.

Now he's standing outside Kai's door with a very worried Miss Riley staring down.

"Now, you listen to him and don't tire him out and talk when he asks you question don't stand their gaping like a fish. And make sure you're polite, don't stare at him like a fish again, and sometimes I think you're part one…"

Leon just watched her fiddle with his shirt and jacket, his shoe laces and his hair which was in a mess from earlier brushing.

"…And don't ask stupid questions, ask if you can leave before you do and if you need the toilet ask as well. Pay attention to whatever he says and if he says "come here", you go there and I don't want to hear that he's had to repeat himself before you listen, understands?"

She's finally stopped jabbering and now she was on her knees holding his small shoulders staring deep into his blue eyes.

She smiled and Leon was lost in her deep liquid brown eyes and he smiled back, she hugged him and said, "Be a good boy now, for me".

Leon nodded and entered Kai's room holding a card.

0

The room was lighter then before, He stood in front of the door and looking around, the window was open and the curtains blowing from the wind outside.

The bed looked back and Leon thought he was in the wrong room, when he saw someone sitting in one of the chairs, staring at him.

"Hi, Miss Riley said I could come back, look I made you this".

Kai looked a bit surprised as Leon handed him a card.

It was full of glitter and sparkles, there was a star on the front and inside it said "Get well, Kai!" and there was a smiley face.

Leon looked anxious to know what Kai would say about the card, he seemed nervous and this made Kai curious about the boy's, reactions to things.

"I made it while Miss Riley watched the news, do you like it?"

Kai smiled slightly and nodded, placing the card on the table he stood up.

Kai towered over the boy and Leon gaped, remembering what Miss Riley said about staring he closed his mouth and looked at his feet.

Kai watched the boy with fascination, he was fully dressed, and he had cargo pants on, his sneakers, his shirt with a polar neck over that, which was black.

He had fingerless gloves on and a shorter version of his scarf around his wrist, it had names on it.

Leon saw it and frowned, Kai smiled but didn't tell him what it was for, and he knelt down to make himself Leon's size.

Leon stared at the teen, he was so close, and Leon lifted his hand and slowly touched Kai's shark fins.

This took Kai by surprise and said, softly taking the boys small hand which had glided across his shark fins, "How would you like to get out of this stuffy room and into some fresh air?"

Leon nodded and pointed out, "But you're sick you can't go out", Kai nodded and said; "The doctors say it is alright for me to go out, I need the fresh air anyway".

Leon nodded and felt Kai grip his hand, Leon looked up to see Kai's face of seriousness and a smirk at the corner of his mouth of fun.

"Ready?"

"Ready", his small voice piped up.

* * *

Rika smiled as she watched Kai and Leon walk out of the room.

Scot stood next to her, watching as Leon jumped up and down.

Rika was a but confused and wondered what happened that made Kai so cold?

Looking up at Scot who was staring at the two, his eyes had the distant look, Rika touched his face and he snapped out of it.

"Where were you just now?"

Scot shook his head and said, "It looks just like he did when at the abbey, just…happy"

Rika frowned, _'Then he must have changed at the mansion, but why?'_

"Rika, where did you go?"

Scot was staring down at her and she smiled, and leaned against him, it was nice to have him around, she was smaller compared to him.

"Nowhere", Scot smiled and wrapped his arms around her small body, "Do you think it'll work?"

Scot was surprised, she didn't like to talk about Leon and Kai too much, "I'm sure, you're brother always had the knack of making people believe him".

Scot looked down at her blue eyes and stared deep into them, they were perfect, she was perfect, he brought up her chin higher with his index finger and kissed her soft lips.

Taken by surprise Rika felt shivers run down her spine and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands playing with his hair.

Scot demanded entrance to her mouth and she gave it to him, he explored her mouth, enjoying the taste.

They parted; Scot hands were at her waits and her hands in his hair.

Rika took her one hand and ran her index finger along his scars, he smiled and took the hand and kissed it lightly.

"No matter what happens Rika, whether Kai dies or not, whether Leon doesn't believe Kai, you still have me".

Rika smiled and kissed him on the cheek, saying, "And you have me".

* * *

Kai had watched them from the corner of his eye as he walked down the corridor.

He knew it would happen, it was just a moment of time before it did.

Holding Leon's hand as they walked Leon seemed to just lighten up at the sight of the snow outside.

It had been snowing while he was in the hospital now everything was stele it was perfect.

They took a cab to the park and Leon ran around, rolling in the snow.

Kai was smiling and he couldn't stop, he may not be used to being around kids but he enjoyed the company, they were forward and honest.

He couldn't see Leon when he felt something hard and soft, and cold hitting the back of his head.

Turing around he saw a giggling Leon holding a snowball.

Kai smirked and picked up his own glove of snow and shaped it, and threw it at him.

In just mere seconds it was full out war, and Leon was laughing and having too much fun to care what Miss Riley had said.

He just couldn't believe that this guy was sick, he didn't seem sick.

He was a bit skinny, his clothes hung loosely and he did cough once in a while but he didn't look sick.

About twenty minutes later Kai lay in the snow surrendering.

He was tired and Leon came and lay next to him, Leon rested his head on Kai's chest, he heard Kai's heartbeat got into a frenzy, as he listened closer, he heard a slight wheeze in his breathing.

Looking up he looked at Kai, his eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted, his breathing was calming down, Leon watched him for some time before he stated, "I'm hungry".

He saw Kai open one of his eyes and close it, "What do you feel like"

Leon thought about this and looked around, and saw an ice cream parlor, "Ice cream?"

He saw Kai's expression and surprised, "Ice cream in the snow", there was a pause and Kai nodded and got up, he was sitting on the snow, "Sounds like a good idea".

Leon watched as the teen got up on his feet and looked down at him Kai frowned and said, "Well do you want the ice cream or not".

The ice cream parlor was large and they stood getting their ice cream Leon asked what Kai favourite flavour was.

"Strawberry and vanilla with mint on top"

Leon gaped and said that was his, only making Kai smile they headed outside to the benches in the park.

They sat, Kai didn't have one he said the doctors said he couldn't have any ice cream because he was so sick.

Leon just shrugged and licked away.

Kai watched him, it was like watching yourself.

Leon stopped and said, "Why do people say I'm special?"

Kai was a bit taken aback and shifted his position, his body ached from the snow fight and he was trying not to show it.

"Well, because you are, you're one of a kind", Leon watched Kai's face, and shook his head, "Miss Riley always says that too. But grandfather said I was different from other boys, why?"

Kai frowned at the mention of Miss Riley again and asked who she was.

"She's the greatest person ever, next to you of course. She taught me how to draw pictures, she ate supper with me when grandfather was busy and play with me, she's like a big sister just who acts like your mom".

Kai watched the child talk about her and wondered if this women was the same one he was thinking of.

"Maybe you're special because you don't have any parents"

Leon was confused, "But you don't have any parents either"

"No, you're right"

"Kai"

"Hmm"

"Miss Riley wants to take me to Japan away from grandfather and Russia, she wants to adopt me. But I don't want to leave Russia, not like you do"

Ok this was going to be hard, thought Kai as he shifted again and looked directly at Leon, "Leon, you are different from other children, so am I. And it's not because of what you look like or who you parents are it's because…because it what you are"

"What do you mean Kai"

"What I mean is that you are a clone"

"A clone?"

"Yes a clone, a copy of something else, you are a copy of the original K-Leon"

Leon looked away from Kai and into the snowy ground, "No"

"No?"

"No, I can't be a copy, a clone, I'm my own person, my own self, like you are, I'm normal, and I'm normal, normal!"

Leon had jumped up and began to run away from Kai.

Grinding his teeth together Kai ran after him, tackling the boy he held him on his two feet and held him by his upper arms.

The child was crying, he was scared and frightened, he didn't know what to believe and Kai understood that.

"Listen Leon, I'm sorry you had to find out like this it was my fault but you needed to know before it was too late. I am a clone as well, we are the clone of one person, Voltaire's real grandson, who died when he was around seventeen, he died of a terrible disease and Voltaire was angry and cloned him, the others died before they were born, maybe lasting a month or so be we are different from the other clones that died, we survived and that's what makes us different, understand".

Leon looked up at Kai and sniffed, "You are a clone too", Kai nodded, his body ached more then before.

Leon wiped his tears and said, "The original, he had a sister, Rika, I remember her, do you"

"No, that is what makes us different from each other, Voltaire removed my memories but let you keep yours, I don't remember Rika or your-our parents"

Leon sniffed again and said, "Is she dead?"

"No, she is alive and all grown up, she is older then you are now, she is the big sister now".

Leon watched Kai's face and listened to his voice, he looked as if in pain and said, "You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just tired".

Leon sat down and Kai followed him, they were sitting against a tree, Leon on Kai's lap, he asked, "Will I see her?"

"Yes, you will see her"

There was silence and suddenly Leon said, "If we are both a clone of the same person and Rika is his sister, does that make her my sister, even if she's older then me?"

Kai nodded and Leon's face brightened, "Then we can be brothers!"

Kai was a bit surprised by the out burst but smiled and hugged the small child, "Kai"

"Hmm"

"Why do you have red eyes and I don't?"

Kai had his eyes closed he held the child in his grasp and said, "Because Voltaire gave them to me, like he gave me Dranzer"

"Dranzer?"

Kai searched with one hand for his blade in his one pocket and pulled out the blue blade.

Leon gasped and touched it, "She's beautiful"

Kai watched, the blade glowed and he smiled, "Yes she is"

As Kai sat on his bed watching Leon study Dranzer he smiled, removed his jersey, his shoes, his socks and his shirt he took a white shirt and replaced it with that and he removed his cargoes to be in a pair of old tracksuit pants.

"When can I see Rika?"

Kai was sitting on his bed, he was exhausted, "Soon, come here".

Leon placed Dranzer on the counter in the room and came up to him, Kai took off his white cloth of his wrist and gave Leon a pen.

"Here, write your name", Leon stared at the pen and at the names on the cloth.

There were so many, "Who are they?"

"My friends…and family", Leon smiled and wrote it in Russian.

Kai tied it back on his wrist and they sat there talking, well Leon did most of it, Kai had closed his eyes and was listing, Leon thought he was sleeping when there was suddenly a knock on the door.

Kai's eyes had slid open and stood there in the door frame was Miss Eve Riley, it was her!

"Eve!"

Leon looked from one person to the next, confused, "Hello Kai, how are you".

She stepped inside, closing the door, "Fine, I didn't know you still care"

Leon heard some tease in his voice.

"Me caring about you, no, I only care about him", Leon blushed and sat on Miss Riley's lap.

Kai smiled and said, "He deserves it too"

There was a pause and Leon asked, "How do you know Kai?"

This made Kai smile and Miss Riley saw how tired he looked and said, "Well, when Kai was ten years old I was studying in the mansion and we talked to each other, we become sort of friends".

"What were you studying?" asked Leon.

"Art"

"Why were you studying art in the mansion?"

Miss Riley sighed and said, "Because my father worked there"

"Who's your father?"

"Boris"

Leon's eyes went wide and he looked at Kai, "You knew this"

"I knew it before she even told me, I was taught by Boris, and he must be teaching you"

Leon nodded and looked at Miss Riley, "Why don't you have his surname?"

"Because he wanted a son and got me instead, he treated Kai as his son"

Leon looked at Kai who lay there silently, "How old are you Miss Riley?"

"Let's see I was, fourteen when I met Kai so I am, twenty"

Kai nodded and Leon asked what she'd taught Kai.

Kai smiled and answered, "She taught me some few strokes and now I can draw much better than I used too"

"Oh, let's see then"

Leon watched in silence as they spoke and in Kai hands were a scrapbook, Miss Riley and Leon flipped through them.

"Well it looks like a talent is certainly passed on here"

"It's nice to hear your voice again Eve"

"Hmm, nice to know you still draw"

There was a pause and Miss Riley watched Kai fall asleep.

Leon sat quietly watching him, Leon hugged Kai and walked to the door, Miss Riley knew he was hungry and probably just as tired.

So just before she left she went up to Kai, moved a hair from his eyes and kissed his forehead, and whispered, "Get well my phoenix", she saw Kai smile softly and left.

"Night Kai", said Leon

"Yes, sweet dreams" said Miss Riley and she clicked the door closed.

The room was still and quiet, Kai soft smile was plastered over his face, as Dranzer glowed.

* * *

**WOW!**

**REVIEW!**

**NB: I don't remember doing a Miss Riley description so if I've mess it up please tell me, thanx!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, let's see if this chapter can match up to the last one.**

**Lunar Fire: **thanx for review!

**AngeloflLight: **You didn't have to go back, Leon is adorable, and he's so much like a kid

**ShadedRogue: **I know it's confusing I feel like Robert Rankin and Terry Pratchet when I write it or even try to explain it

**Tai-writer: **Blunt? That's not half of it

**Mrsalexwatkins: **The more OOC-ish the cuter but too much OOC-ish the worst, because he ain't Kai no more.

**Disclaimer: **Fat chance of that ever happening

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Kai was sleeping when Tala entered the silent room.

He held a plastic cup of black coffee and a chocolate doughnut; he looked over at the sleeping Kai, his chest rising slowly.

He sat down in the chair and placed the items on the table next to Kai, it was a silence in the room, Tala would have liked it if Kai was awake, and things would be a little easier.

"I'm going to see Voltaire today; I and Bryan are going to find out what's been going on".

There was silence, Tala sighed and rubbed his temple, "I heard about you meeting Leon, he's quite a character, but very different from you Kai.

I wondered; if something had ever happened to you before you came to the abbey or if you are as different as you believe yourself to be".

"I brought you chocolate doughnut, I know how much you like them and some coffee, just the way you like it too".

There was a pause and Tala reached inside of his pocket, in his jacket there was a box, a small wooden box, it was tiny.

He opened it to show a ring, a gold engagement ring, "You know those day's you joked about Faye and me. I was hoping to marry her when we escaped. Last week I found out she'd committed suicide, this ring was for her.

Now you're probably wondering why the hell you are telling me this. Well you see I want you to hold onto this for me when I go".

Tala place the box into Kai's open palm, he looked down at him friend and said, "Get well Kai".

Tala got up and headed for the door where Bryan waited, "You ready?"

Nodding Tala looked back at Kai one more time before he shut the door and left, missing the crimson eyes opened, his hand clutching the wooden box.

"Tala…"

* * *

The Breaker's, said their goodbyes to Tala and Bryan, watching them leave, Leon watched as Tala ruffled his hair and say, "You look after Kai while I'm gone".

Smiling the small boy watched them leave.

"Do you think it's a good idea Mr Dickinson?"

Mr Dickinson looked at Kenny and smiled, "They are Abbey Boy's. They will do whatever they feel is right".

Leon looked up at the man and frowned, "Is Kai an Abbey Boy?"

Miss Riley picked him up and said, "Yes, Kai is a Abbey Boy"

Leon looked at the red head disappearing into the unknown.

Rika had entered the room, Kai was in waking stage, and she stood at the door and smiled at his sheepish look.

"Tala's gone you know, the doctors want to take some blood tests of yours and Leon's, Kai are you listening?"

Kai had a blank face, his eyes were hollow and his face was nothing but whiteness, "Why'd he have to go"

"Tala? He said he needed to, he said he needed to find the truth about Faye…who's Faye?"

Kai smiled softly and said, "Faye was Tala's secret lover. She was the only girl in the entire abbey. She was pretty, strong; she was also Boris's daughter".

"I thought Eve was his daughter"

Kai sighed and said, "He clones Eve for a son, got a daughter again, but this time he began to mold her, without a mother's consent"

"But Eve's the real thing?"

"Yes"

"Why does he need the truth about her"?

Kai gripped the wooden box, "He loved her, always did and always will"

"Loved, you mean he doesn't any more?"

Kai shook, "I mean she's dead"

"What!"

"She killed herself, Tala needed to find out if it was true, he'll never be the same when he finds out it is".

Rika was sitting now, "What are you holding Kai?"

Kai opened his hands to see the box, he opened it with difficulty and smiled, "It's an engagement ring for Faye. We were planning on escaping and he said when he does he'll marry her".

"Why'd he give it to you?"

Kai closed his eyes, "Because he fears he'll never return"

"I don't understand"

"Tala fears that he will die when he enters the mansion, he fears he'll be dead, he fears that he'll never return to see or feel love again".

There was silence and Rika asked if the outing with Leon went well.

This made Kai smirk and he looked straight at her, "It did, how was Scot, you two going out yet"

Rika blushed and seethed, "Fine thank you and yes we are"

Kai laughed, "No need to get cocky just asking, you know it was obvious from the beginning right?"

"I think I'll go and get some lunch, you want anything", she was ignoring his question and he respected her for wanting to keep her privacy.

"No thanks, I'm fine"

Rika was standing and headed to the door, "Rika?"

"Hmm"

"Thanks"

"For what"

Kai shrugged, "For showing me that everyone is human no matter how they are born", Rika snorted and left.

Kai looked out the window and held the ring, "Oh Tala what have you got yourself into".

* * *

Boris saw them coming, he saw them as they entered the gates, as they entered the rooms, the corridor.

* * *

"This way", said Bryan as he directed Tala to the laboratory.

They entered, cameras zooming in on their heat signals.

"What is this, Frankenstein's return?" joked Bryan, Tala though was more serious.

Tala saw a tube at the end of the lab; it contained a greenish, blue liquid.

He walked towards it and saw inside and gasped, Bryan came closer and shook his head, "No it can't be".

Tala placed a hand on the glass, "Oh but it is, and it's the original alright".

Inside the tube was a replica of Kai, but with no shark fins, his hair was more under control and he had a softer look.

"Tala look", Bryan had wondered towards a desk and Tala looked to see what he'd found.

There were photo's, of the original Kai, smiling and being happy.

Then there were pictures of the Kai he knew, he was scowling and had his hand in front of his face most of the time.

Then there was Leon, who was just like the original, Tala frowned, "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Leon is like the original, why isn't Kai, why is Kai so…Kai"

Bryan frowned and held the picture of the original and stared at it hard, "Because he had a family Tala"

"What"

"The original had a mother, a father and a sister, Kai had no one, Leon had Voltaire and Miss Riley, which even counts as family".

"But why has Leon got his memories?"

"Because Voltaire must have realized that with the memories of his parents and his sister he could use his emotions as anger and hate for dieing"

Tala looked at Bryan in an odd way, "What! It's boring in that hospital, I read a lot there", Tala just shook his head and touched a video tape.

**817**

**51254**

Was written on the label.

Tala saw the TV and, placed it inside and pressed play, the blank screen lit up to life.

_The video was done by camera, inside on of the cells it seems._

_There was crashing noises and blade against blade._

_There was crying in the background, and then screaming._

_A small boy was thrown inside the cell._

Tala squinted to see who it was, Kai?

_Someone from under the camera was suddenly at the boy's side, it was another boy, he had bandages around their wrists and ankles, blood stains on their clothes, you only saw their back._

_The boy who was crying looked up they spoke, rapidly in Russian._

Tala had to squint again to see who it was, it wasn't Kai it was Faye.

_They spoke for a bit before Faye made the other boy sit, they looked around nine._

_Faye held a white scarf in her hands, the other boy suddenly heard beeping; it was coming from the camera._

_He turned so face the camera and launch his blade into it._

"Tala was that Kai"

"Seems so Bryan, but what was he doing there, he rarely left our cell"

_The camera took some damage but then the last thing they saw was Faye handing the scarf to Kai and then blank._

"Well that was weird"

"Not until you know what they were saying my dear boy"

The two turned to see Voltaire and Boris standing there watching them.

"Well, what were they saying?" asked Tala, folding his arms.

Voltaire came a step forward and said, "They were saying my dear boy, is between me and them, funny you couldn't understand them".

Tala huffed, "I'm still a little rusty on the Russian"

"Hmm, you really want to know what they were saying Tala"

"Yes",

Boris was smirking and said, "They were planning on escaping, _without _you or Bryan"

Tala was shocked, "No you're lying, Kai wouldn't do that, he promised we would escape together, he swore".

"So then you don't remember those long day's of training when Kai would disappear, only returning the next morning worn out and sweaty?"

Tala remembered perfectly well, because he was the one who questioned him, and then Kai never disappeared again.

"The thing that made him stop disappearing my young Tala was when he found out you loved her, he felt as if he'd betrayed you, which he'd already done anyway".

Tala turned to Bryan who was not speaking.

"You remember those days when Kai wouldn't leave your side and you made that pact. That when Kai found his family you'd marry Faye".

Tala nodded, eyeing Boris and Voltaire.

"That was the day she disappeared"

"What?"

"She ran away my dear boy and was never found"

"So she's not dead"

Boris laughed, "Is that was you believe, do _you really_ think a daughter of Boris could die so easily".

"So the rumors were true she was your daughter"

"Was? What are these _was_ business boy, she _is _my daughter and she's alive and well. And she's not _just _my daughter, she my creation, like Kai"

"Kai is not an experiment Boris,"

"Oh, Kai is a clone boy. A clone, he is a enhanced version of himself, he is a test tube, he is my creation, the first to survive, and Faye, the second"

"Second?"

Boris nodded and slid his grimy hands on the TV, they were so close, and Boris had been advancing as they spoke.

"She is the better more superior version of my original daughter; I believe you've met her, Eve Riley?"

"Eve? But that can't be, she is not like you, she is kind and gentle, she looks after Leon as if he was her own child".

"That is why I made another, Faye. I'm sure Kai knew this, since he spent most of his time with Eve as a child in the mansion".

"What!"

Boris put on a fake smile and said, "It seems my boy you are always the lost to know this thing, right? Let's see, what do you think happened to Kai after Black Dranzer those many years ago?"

Tala had never really thought about that, "Went to Voltaire"

"Correct. There he met Eve Riley, she was studying art, I couldn't let her out, she was supposed to be thought dead, and she doesn't even exist.

They became friends, and Eve told him of what the abbey was doing and so, she left, one day she just disappeared".

"Where did she go?"

"It's not where it's who with. Eve met Scot Duffy and went with him, they were gone so long I forgot about her, when suddenly she's on my doorstep. You remember Scot Duffy, he the one with the scar done his cheek that Kai gave him"

"Scot! I knew I recognized him, but why?"

"Scot was the originals best friend as you are Kai's; he and his family of siblings are trying to put a stop to this".

There was a slight pause and Boris asked, "You know what the cure for Kai's disease is Tala"

Tala shook his head; Boris smiled and said, "There is a formula on the soul of Leon's foot that is the cure".

Tala gasped and suddenly felt something cold and steel running down his body, he turned to see the test tube with the original Kai inside.

He felt a small steel object on his head, he didn't dare turn, and he looked down to see Bryan on the floor bleeding.

He turned around and the guns hot landed in his shoulder, he gasped and without thinking began to run.

He didn't care where or how he was moving so fast he just ran.

"Get him!" called Boris and people ran after him.

Tala turned down a corner and suddenly was hit by a car.

He was flung into an air and landed on the cold ground, "Boy, hey boy, are you ok? someone call the hospital!"

He opened his eyes, and closed them again, _'Faye…'

* * *

_

**Well, what do you expect I'm the greatest?**

**Here's a profile on Miss Eve Riley:**

**She's got purple hair but darker, much darker, blue eyes; she's pretty tall, not as tall as Scot though he's a giant. She looks like Boris in a nicer way and loves Leon o bits, which can't? And she's 20 years old, end of story, jeez Boris is old!**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow, these chapters are getting long, no wonder my finger tips are so red, and no I'm only kidding, my fingers are fine, why else** **am I writing this?**

**Lunar Fire: **I killed Bryan! But I'm not sure about Tala… (Evil laugh. Gets hit with rotten fruit)

**ShadedRogue: **O.o Faye is the evil chick

**Princessmoi: **Thank you, thank you (bows)

**CucumberPickles: **Sorry but I personally don't like Bryan that much, especially his voice, Yuk.

**AngeloflLight: **Glad I made you so happy; hope I can do the same for this chapter

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Kai, are you awake, Kai"

Kai shifted his steely eyes of Rei and onto the person talking, it was Mr Dickinson, he was looking very tired.

"Right, as I was saying, Spencer and Ian have been kidnapped a few days ago and Bryan or Tala has not been seen".

"Kai I do not want you to leave this room without Rei or Scot, I don't want you to leave without Rika or Scot knowing.

And I don't want you to say no, understand".

Everyone looked at Kai and all he does was look back at Rei.

"Rei, you are to be with Kai all the time, no matter what he says or does, you are to be there, the police are looking for the boys so all we can do is wait, everyone understand?"

Kai stood up and walked back to his bed, getting in, he turned his back from them and closed his eyes.

He was holding the brown box so hard that he could see his fingers turning white.

Everyone left.

Rei stayed in the room, he was uncomfortable with the teen, his mind was wondering lately, towards what only he knew.

Rei walked over to Kai and placed his hand on Kai's shoulder, he felt his body tense, but there was no verbal distress from the teen.

Rei sat down and went looking through some magazines.

* * *

"Mr Dickinson, Stanley sir!"

Mr Dickinson turned around to see a young man of twenty running up to him; he looked worried and anxious all at once.

"Yes can I help you?"

The man was panting catching his breath he said, "I was told you were the one to call about a boy, Tala?"

"Yes do you know anything, where he is?"

The man smiled and said, "I know where he is"

"Where then, with Voltaire at the abbey?"

The man's smiled broadened, "Right here in the hospital, he was running into the road, he was bleeding, I knocked him over, and he's in a coma sir".

Mr Dickinson was taken by shock, he had not expected that.

"What's your name?"

"Connor, Connor White"

"Well Mr White, take me to this boy and then we will talk".

* * *

Tala was stable; he was a coma and not doing to well.

Mr Dickinson watched as his chest rose and fell, he saw the bruises on his cheek and Connor said he'd gotten them when he was knocked by his Volvo.

"Is the boy in some kind of trouble?"

Mr Dickinson knew that Mr White deserved an explanation but wasn't to sure on what to tell him.

"He was in a bit of a tight spot when you found him. His friend is here in hospital and would love to know that his friend is alive as it was him who began the search".

This seemed to get Connor's attention and his curiosity was raised a notch, "His friend, what is he in for if I may ask?"

"He's got a disease with no cure. It runs in the family and so, they need to find the cure before it is too late".

"What disease does he have, Mr Dickinson?"

"We are not sure of the name or the full extent of the disease but it seems to eat you from the inside out and if it hits your major organs you are dead".

There was a pause and they began to walk, Mr Dickinson and Mr White, speaking was they walked.

It turned out, Mr White was a lawyer, just in training, he'd come to Russia to sort out his uncles will and then head back to the United States he lives apparently in Manhattan.

"Ray what you are doing without Kai?" spoke up Mr Dickinson, they were headed for the cafeteria.

Ray was looking happy and said, "He's with Leon and Eve Riley, their chatting, well I think Leon's doing most of the chatting for both of them".

Mr Dickinson nodded and introduced them, "Ray, this is Connor White, he found Tala, Mr White this is Ray Kon".

They said hello and walked towards the food.

"So Ray, do you miss home?"

Connor White was an interesting man as Ray observed he didn't miss much and was always smiling, "It's fun here with my friends, but sometimes I will miss them in China, where you from them Mr White?"

Connor shook his head, "Call me Connor, I'm not that old. I was born in Zambia, my father was a photographer and was there with my mother, a RussianGerman medical student she was heading I think towards the Congo I'm not too sure.

My father was half Irish and Australian so the blood mixed a bit and so I was here. I grew up in the United States with my Aunt and Uncle as my parents died in a car accident when I was twelve. But when I was with my parents we moved a lot".

Ray was interested and listened inventively.

"You know, Tala he's pure Russian, was born here too, but he hates Russian language and the food he despises".

"You know that reminds me, Ray can you take Mr White to see Kai and tell him that Tala is here in the hospital and under a coma please?"

Ray nodded and the walked in the opposite direction as Mr Dickinson.

* * *

"…And then he kicked her and she screamed really, really high and Miss Riley also screamed because this goo appeared in her face…"

Kai was smiling as he listened to Leon.

It was interesting listing to a child jabber on and on like this.

Miss Riley listed as well but was drawing a picture of Kai and Leon together.

She was just working on Kai's nose.

There was knock on the door and Ray's head popped in and smiled, "Is he awake?"

Kai opened one crimson eye and watched as Ray came in with someone following.

The person looked around and then down at Leon and back at Kai, his face shocked and amazed.

Miss Riley saw this and smiled, "It's quite a resemblance isn't it"

The man nodded and Ray introduced them, "Connor this is Miss Eve Riley, Leon Hiwatari and Kai Hiwatari, everyone this is Mr Connor White, he found Tala".

Kai was watching Connor and said, "Where is he?"

Connor cleared his throat and said, "He was running and I accidentally knocked him over with my car. He's in this hospital in a coma".

He looked down at Leon; there must be at least a ten year difference between them!

There was silence when the five year old walked up to Kai and said, "Aren't you going to say thank you"

"Why?"

They watched as Leon acted like the older one of the two, "Because it polite and because he found Tala"

"But he put Tala in a coma"

"That doesn't matter he still found him, if it wasn't for the fact that Tala was _in_ a coma he wouldn't even be here!" snapped Eve.

Connor watches them exchange an awful amount of glares and dirty looks but Kai still ended up sighing and saying, "I guess I should say thank you for finding Tala. But I still don't like the fact you put him in a coma".

Leon smiled and looked up at Connor saying, "Thank you Connor, you found Kai's best friend", and he hugged him.

Kai watched them and smiled inside.

* * *

Rika wished it would stop snowing already.

She wished the sun would melt all the white stuff away.

She knew her brother loved the snow but her, she couldn't spend a day in it and this snow was getting to her.

Scot was walking next to her, his arm around her waist, they were walking towards a bench were they could rest after running around in search of Tala and Bryan.

They sat and she sighed, his arms still around her, her red head resting on his chest, just below his shoulder.

"I never understood why Kai loved the snow", suddenly spoke Scot, breaking the silence that had hovered over them for some time.

"Hmm, mother said he was just like father"

"But he has Voltaire's short temper"

Rika looked up at her boyfriend and smiled, "Voltaire was angry. Because my father produced children without his…wickedness"

Scot held her tighter, closer to him and said, "I'm just happy with the way you are, Rika Elisabeth Chekhov-Hiwatari"

Rika looked up; she hadn't heard her full name in ages, and it sounded right when he said it too, "Kai changed didn't he. Before he went to abbey, you know something don't you", she was now looking.

Scot released his grip on her and used the same hand to run his index finger down her cheek, "Voltaire would go away a lot, sorting out things for Biovolt and for you. He left Kai with Boris that was a mistake"

Rika frowned, "It was before Kai went to abbey. He was being trained there with a girl, she was, well different from others", he explained.

"Faye?"

"Yes, she was special; Kai and Faye had their differences as children then. But they were separated most of time. After a while, Voltaire sent them with Boris to the abbey.

I watched them. Tala had a thing for Faye and Faye wasn't sure how she felt anymore, she'd been with Kai so long it was and to think of anyone else but him".

Scot sighed and cupped Rika's face in his hands, "After a while she detached herself from the other children. This was only a year that they'd been there. Kai was around six, he was wounded when Faye wouldn't see him, speak to him or even battle him, she was powerful, an opponent he'd never face"

"I thought he changed before the abbey?"

"He didn't have to, Kai grew with no love or family that is different from Leon and the original, they had family, someone they could call their friend, Kai only had Faye and Faye betrayed him".

"Then what, what happened"

"The day Kai gave me this scar was the day Faye needed help"

He paused and felt Rika trace the scar across his cheek; he saw tears swell in her eyes.

"I was helping a new guard, he was young and didn't know the rules yet, he got on the wrong side of Kai.

"I don't remember it all but I do remember Faye screaming and Tala comforting her, the new guy saw this and hit Faye and Tala.

Kai come and tried to hit the guy. I came and I tried to break it up, but Kai got hold of a knife, I'm not sure where he got it but it had looked like a stone that had been sharpened to its sharpest point.

It was meant for the newbie, Iran, Iran was killed, and as the knife had scarred my cheek it had hit Iran in the throat".

Rika was holding him breath and let the air out.

"When I woke when I was hurt and in Kai's cabin, he asked me if he'd scarred the other cheek, remember?"

Rika nodded, his hands still holding her face.

"He only mentioned Tala. He didn't mention Faye, because she was gone after he woke and was confused".

"Is she really dead?"

Scot removed his hands and hugged her, he was lost in her hair, and she was lost in his shirt, "I'm not sure"

Rika hugged him and she asked, "Do you think Kai will survive"

Scot held her tighter and felt her wet tears running down on his chest, as he gave his answer she fell into his arms even deeper, "I don't know"

* * *

**Awww sweet…I love Rika and Scot they make such a perfect couple…what do you think? Are they right for each other, I think so, but lets here what you all think.**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok first of all I feel like crap, I feel as if I was run over by a train with spokes in the tracks. I am in no mood for editing this chapter so here is it straight off hand so this chapter will be just as crappy as I feel…enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblade (starts crying)

**AngeloflLight: **Well isn't that some freaky coincidence, freaky yes.

**ShadedRogue: **I always seem to knock my characters over with a car; I think in Fury's Fire I did it twice O.o

**Tai-writer: **Of course I missed you, wondered where you went but hey, you're here now. Maybe, KaiFaye? TalaFaye? Who knows (shrugs?)

**Blackblaze: **aw thank you,it is a weird storyline isn't it

**Lunar Fire: **ok, I know what you mean but it's nice to have some romance and it gets peoples minds of the problem at hand.

* * *

**Chapter 20

* * *

**

Lifting his head Leon stared.

It was funny, smiling to himself he saw Kai sleeping while Miss Riley strokes his head, like two friends who'd known each other forever.

Looking to see Rei also sleeping and drooling over his shirt Leon stretched and Miss Riley turned smiling at him thoughtfully.

Walking towards the door out of the room to stretch his legs Leon began a journey around the hospital.

* * *

Mr Dickinson watched Connor drink some strong coffee; they watched Tala struggle to survive in this world.

He sighed, as long as they knew where Tala was he was happy, he just hoped Kai was happy too, he had heard about his reaction to hearing what Connor had done but understood.

In his own way, Kai was helpful, in his own way he would mourn, sleep, eat he would even blade, but there was one thing that he did all on his own, and that was be a friend.

"When do the doctors think he'll wake?"

Mr Dickinson turned to see Connor White sitting ease in a chair, holding his steaming coffee.

Mr Dickinson joined him and sat as well, "In a few days at least, they had to operate on his knee, and he'd gotten some glass in it", there was a pause and Mr D looked at Connor stating, "You don't have to stay you know, you can go back home anytime"

Connor smirked, "You know I was in a car accident once, I was with my family, my parents when they died. I was in a coma for two weeks before I was awake, my Uncle Paul was with me, he was there when I woke, I'd ever seen him one in my life. I know what it's like to wake in a room empty, I know how he feels, I just want to make sure he's alright when he's awake, and not like me, all alone"

Mr Dickinson smiled inwardly; this young man who he was sitting next to was like an old friend.

"Tala won't be alone, he'd got his friends"

"That wasn't what I meant, he saw me when I knocked him over, and I saw the man who knocked me over. And I haven't seen him in all my years alive. It was like it never happened".

Mr Dickinson nodded and looked at Tala, "Tala would be happy to see the man who brought him home Mr White"

"Call me Connor please"

* * *

Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Scot, Vince, Luc, Monica and Rika all stood silent at the beydish.

It was meant to be a practice round of some sort; Scot had said that the Bladebreakers needed a work out to get their minds off some things.

Scot held out his blade, as Vince, Luc and Monica did.

The dish was at a private park and was round the corner of the hospital.

"So are we going to do anything?"

Scot looked up at Tyson, who looked hungry and eager for a battle.

Luc stepped up and got ready, Vince and Monica did the same, Max and Tyson did too, there was a sudden shout and they saw Rei coming towards them.

"Can I join?"

Scot nodded and Rei stepped up.

Rika sat a few meters away, watching with experienced eyes, she saw a glow from Scot's pockets; he still had his father's BitBeast.

"Ok, this is just a mock battle, the rules are, and the last one standing wins, ready?"

Everyone nodded and Scot stood between them, at the dish, Arm raised he shouted, "3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

And his arm flew down as all the blades landed on the ground.

* * *

Leon stood at the frame of the door; he saw the battle from where he stood.

When he got there all that was left was Rei and Luc, he sat down and watched…

* * *

"Go Driger, Tiger Claw!"

"Come on Ferow, Storm Attack!"

Ferow was a huge eagle, with glossing wings of silver and a beak of gold, his eyes bronze, he was huge and the two blades went head on.

"C'mon Driger, hold on there"

"Keep it up Ferow, you're doing great"

Kenny sat with his laptop open, he was recording it, and he'd rarely seen a grown man blade before.

"Wow this guys packing heat"

Kenny nodded and saw the scale of power rise, 'It's off the charts, and Driger might not make it"

"C'mon Driger, just a little longer!"

"Don't hold back Ferow, give him your all!"

There was a crash on both blades were out of the dish.

"Wow, Luc that's one strong BitBeast, where did you get it?"

Luc held his blade, "It was my uncles"

* * *

Leon smiled.

He liked it when no one won.

There was someone, it looked like Eve Riley, she was panting and looked pale and sick, "Come, you must come, there's something wrong with Kai"

* * *

Kai was unstable.

He was having a fit, doctors surrounded him, he was hot and paling even more, he had everyone in fright.

Everyone watched as the doctors came through to announce their grave news.

"He was having a fit…something had gone wrong…weaker the before…not much chance…two months…sorry"

Rika fell to the ground, Scot caught her and they sat on the ground crying, "Isn't there anything you can do", asked Tyson.

The doctor shook.

* * *

Leon was standing at the sidelines, he stood silently, as if fighting his own fright of Kai ever dieing, and he looked up at the women in Scot's arms.

Rika.

Poor Rika, it was like time was turning twice, Leon walked past the people unseen and into Kai's room.

He was wired up, machines beeping all at once, his lips slightly parted.

Leon walked up, he got onto the bed, held Kai's arm, lay next to him and wrapped the arm around his small body.

There was some seconds of silence as Leon closed his eyes, when he felt the arm grip him tight, he didn't looked up, he didn't need to.

He felt his warm tears run down his face, he felt his chest hurt in a way unimaginable.

"It's ok", he heard himself whisper, his voice hoarse and uneven, it sounded like his voice was breaking, "I'm here now".

* * *

**Boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring…etc…but sweet…**

**You know the drill…till next time…bye.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok I know I said that last chap was boring well to me it was and most of you said it wasn't but I still think it was a bit.**

**Tai-writer: **Tala should learn how to cross the street, Connor cool, glad you like him.

**Lunar Fire: **Thanx for reviewing I also hope Tala and Kai are ok

**AngeloflLight: **I hope so too, I just can't get over the fact that's his name, I actually got a friend he's like…seven, names Connor and I had a habit of forgetting his name and here I'm using it.

**ShadedRogue: **Thanx for review

**Mrsalexwatkins: **because I thought the chap was boring!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblade so there (Sticks out tongue)

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"_No, Kai wake up! Kai wake up, please Kai don't leave me again, Kai!"_

Rika shot up.

Sweat ran down her face, she looked around; Monica was sound asleep, as was Hilary she sighed, why was she the only one plagued by Kai's situation?

Getting out of the bed she walked towards the bathroom, they were all staying in a suit in a hotel close to the hospital.

She heard Tyson's snoring and Max's mumbling as she walked she heard some curse Tyson and then Tyson shut up but then start again.

Shaking her head she wondered to the bathroom, she sat on the toilet seat, the lid closed, and her hand in her head she wept.

* * *

"There must be a way to stop the disease"

Luc yawned as he sat in the study, Miss Eve Riley sat with him, Vince was there too, and half awake half asleep.

"I know but – but it seem unstoppable now, he's so late in the sickness it may even be to late", stated Eve.

Luc looked up at her, her usual, dark purple hair was unwashed, and messy, her eyes had dark bags and her skin looked to pale.

"Scot said something about it being in Leon's blood, have they tested Leon?"

Eve shook, "He won't even leave Kai's side, and Mr Dickinson is watching him, him and Tala, that poor boy"

"Poor yes, he may know something we don't, can't they check Leon in Kai's room?"

Eve smiled softly, "Leon won't go near a needle"

"Tell him it's to save Kai", spoke up Vince, wiping the drool from his face.

"And what good will that do, he'd end up dieing anyway"

* * *

Leon hugged Kai.

Kai hugged Leon.

The machines beeped as time passed on.

Mr Dickinson saw them, watched them, and smiled.

Leon opened his eyes and sat up, he looked to see Kai's peaceful face, and he smiled, and saw Mr Dickinson "Is he going to be alright?"

They say the sudden change in the diseases actions stopped it and caused the fit Leon, no one is sure whether he will last much longer".

Leon looked down at his hands, "And Tala?"

"They say he'll wake in a few days or weeks, don't worry he's doing alright"

Leon smiled and nodded, he heard Kai's wheezing chest, he watched his 'brother' sleep, and a flicker of pain passed his face and was gone in a flash.

"How long did they say he had?"

Mr Dickinson was taken aback in this conversation; it appeared Leon was maturing in the discussion more then Tyson would.

"Four or five months maximum"

Leon's face was distressed, he looked up at Mr Dickinson and saw his face was full of worry and anxiety, "Don't worry Mr D, Kai will be ok"

"I do hope you're right Leon, I really".

* * *

Connor White didn't understand what was going on inside of him.

He seemed to be taken over by this Russian teen.

As he lifted the plastic cup to his lips he saw something, a flicker, he stared closer at the stone cold boy, and watched as an icy blue eyes opened.

"Tala, hey Tala are you ok?"

Tala couldn't recognize the voice; he didn't know where he was either.

"K-Kai?"

"No, it's not Kai, its Mr White, I ran you over, Tala can you hear me?"

He saw the boy shake his head in confusion and wince at the sound of his voice, Tala's eyes suddenly shot open after they had closed.

He was shaking, he remembered where he was; Faye! Kai, the tape! Running, a car!

"Tala? Tala its ok, Tala concentrate on my voice, Tala!"

But Tala wasn't listening; he then slid into his subconscious, "Oh god Tala don't fall back asleep, Tala, wake up, Tala, answer me Tala, TALA!"

* * *

Rika wiped the tears from her face and stared at herself, what was going to do now?

She had no one to turn to, no family, no one except Scot and he couldn't take the place of her lost family.

"Rika?"

Rika turned to see Eve Riley standing there.

She'd been gone for ages now and was now back, she wondered where Luc and Vince where.

Eve Riley looked tired, her eyes had shadows, and her face was pale, just like Rika, they were dying from worry.

"Can't sleep"

Rika shook and watched as Eve switched on the bathroom light, "You know Leon was afraid of the dark"

"Yeah I know"

"Oh right…um Rika can I ask you something, about Kai"

"Which one?"

"Leon"

"Oh I guess so; I don't know him well or nothing"

The two women walked into the kitchen, Rika sat down and watched Eve make some herb tea.

"I was wondering if you'd allow me to take Leon to Japan with me"

"Why do you ask me, maybe you should as Kai instead"

"I'm asking you because you might want to take Leon for yourself, raise him as your brother?"

Rika shook and was watched as Eve sat and waited for the water to boil.

"I don't know my brother anymore, those boys are just copies, my brother died many years ago, he isn't alive, but there is part of him in those boys, something's easier seen then other".

Eve stirred the herbal tea and handed Rika a cup.

"Do what you like with Leon Eve, just don't hurt him"

Eve smiled and a friendly silence fell upon them, as they drank their tea, they both wondered what happened next.

* * *

**Once again super boring.**

**REVIEW!**

**Almost at 100 reviews, keep them coming!**

**Kai a bit OOC don't worry…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, I'm feeling much better now and of course now I've got a cold, great…**

**On a lighter note here's the new chapter:**

**ShadedRogue: **glad you liked it

**Tai-writer: **wow that was long. Rika's ok, she's not the best, now Leon is the best (hugs Leon) sorry I'm to blame for the emails, life is too hectic.

**CucumberPickles: **THANK YOU! Someone who agrees it WAS BORING! Ok Kai is not going to end up bedridden, because I'm going to make something happen (evil smile), and because that's lame.

**Lunar Fire: **but I don't like it when Kai's OOC, hold on, he didn't do much in the last chap did he.

**AngeloflLight: **maybe you should become a poet… (Gets hit with cricket bat)

**Mrsalexwatkins: **Thanx for review!

**Ghostymangarocker: **my head stopped spinning once I had Leon going because then cloning was done and all, thanx for the review! I have continued.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblade so there (Sticks out tongue)

* * *

**Chapter 22

* * *

**

Tala opened his eyes and stared.

The room was just a blur, everything wasn't making any sense, and no matter how he looked at it nothing seems straight.

The door of the white walled room opened, Tala didn't move but closed his eyes and listened as someone sighed and said, "He was awake, just for a little while, then he slipped back"

The voice was soft and caring, but he could not place it, "Is there any sign of him waking soon?"

That was Mr Dickinson, Tala felt himself float as they spoke, their voices floating over him.

"No, I'm afraid he may never wake"

There was silence and Mr Dickinson said, "Someone needs to tell Kai"

"I will, if you don't mind"

Tala suddenly felt his heart beat faster, Kai!

Kai was here and alive, oh how happy he felt, but he must wake, Tala knew he must wake to tell him the cure.

He forced open his one eye and stared at Mr Dickinson.

"Tala, can you hear me?"

Tala groaned and closed his eye, "Tala stay with me, Tala"

His voice was frantic and Tala opened his mouth, the old man leaned close to him to hear, feeling the teen's breath on him.

"Leon…feet…formula…Kai…cure…p-"

But Tala had slipped back into the subconscious.

Mr Dickinson looked up at Connor White and frowned, "Get Scot".

* * *

Voltaire smiled; soon everything would be in place.

Boris stood next to him and also smiled a smile of pure madness.

"When is Kai going to be dead?"

"Five months sir"

"I want Leon Boris"

"I understand"

"But I want you to send Azura"

"Sir?"

"She knows what to do; she is well trained and ready Boris"

"But sir-"

"No buts Boris, you failed me once before and you were lucky to survive, don't fail me again".

"No sir, I will send Azura".

"Sleep dreams Boris"

There was no response as Boris walked away deep into the corridors of the Old Russian abbey.

* * *

"His feet?"

Scot and everyone were around a huge round table inside Scot's house.

Vince and Luc still weren't seen but it seemed to Rika he wasn't at all worried?

"That doesn't make any sense"

Eve Riley sat with Leon on her lap, Rika trying not to stare at him and him not staring at her.

"Eve, has Leon got any stranger markings on his feet then?"

"No, not that I've seen", she shook her head.

"Take your shoes off Leon".

Rei watched as the minute Leon removed his shoes and socks, on his pale white feet were silky skin, nothing out of the ordinary, except for the tiny prick on his heels.

"Scot, look here?"

Rei bent down and pointed out the prick, Scot bent down and frowned, "odd, Monica can you get me my magnifying glass please".

"There's more, see", Rei pointed out a sequence of pricks, all bumpy, small enough to hide, except from neko-jiin eyes.

"A pen please".

Tyson handed him a pen and paper and Rei wrote down what he saw and handed it to Scot, he was finished looking at the pricks with his magnifying glass.

"It's a formula".

Scot sounded astonished.

"We should get that to the hospital", assumed Kenny.

"Right, Max takes this to the hospital and fined Dr Richards"

Max nodded and Kenny and Tyson followed.

Leon looked up and Eve replaced his shoes on.

"Does this mean Kai has a chance?"

Rika looked down at him and smiled; kneeling where Eve was to do his shoes she held his small hand and said, "It means he will live".

Leon smiled and hugged Rika.

* * *

Kai slept.

His face peaceful.

His soul though wasn't.

It was being devoured by a creature to powerful, so evil.

He winced in pain and whispered for no one to hear, "I will live".

* * *

Azura watched as Boris entered her room.

The teen was dressed in black; her hair was deep indigo, her eyes a pale blue, her face pale.

"Funny", she said, Boris looked up from the doorway; he'd just told her about Voltaire plan and her wanting to get Leon.

"That Kai is still alive" she continued.

She was putting on her black coat, her hair down her back reaching to bottom.

"He does not want you to kill Kai, only get Leon, alive"

She placed her black wrist bands on and snorted, "I know, the great Kai himself must die alone".

"This something not to laugh about, this is a quick kidnap, nothing much, no shooting, no blood, nothing, discreet, like you were trained to be".

"Have I never let you down", she faced him now, she was slim, a perfectly built body, her hair was so long and thick, if it wasn't for her eyes you would never stop staring at it.

"No, but that does not mean you can start now".

Azura stared at Boris with a humored expression and said as she tightened her belt on her cargos.

"I was being sarcastic Boris"

There was no answer as she came close to him, he smiled down at her and played with her hair, he smelt her rich fragrance, and he removed some hair from her neck and kissed it softly.

Azura grimaced and pulled back, "I'm not your toy Boris, not now, not ever"

And she wisped past; Boris smiled and watched as the perfect weapon, the perfect assassin left.

* * *

**O.O**

**REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well this world is a surprise, I wonder who Azura is?**

**All well, here's the next chapter.**

**Tai-writer: **I'm not teasing! Why you smirking, I don't like you smirking it means you know something I don't, I want to know (cries)

**ShadedRogue: **Azura is hot? (Raises eyebrow)

**Lunar Fire: **Tala wake up soon, I like Tala too, I won't make Tala sleep long, and I'm talking like a baby (grins)

**Ghostymangarocker: **I make something happen (hides from readers)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblade so there (Sticks out tongue)

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Azura looked into the world that she had come to know.

The world that she has hidden from all her life, all her training she knew the world was against her, but why it was a mystery.

As she walked down the pathways of Russia, she felt an old familiar feeling she has exploring the old parts of the abbey.

She then came to the hospital; she looked up and wondered whether doing Boris's dirty work would ever redeem herself of her past?

Ignoring the thought she walked in.

* * *

Tala looked up into the white ceiling, oh how bored he was.

He was bored to an extent he felt as if he would rather have died then live.

The door opened he averted his gaze towards the man standing there, Connor.

Connor as Tala had come to know over the hours was helpful in his own way kind, he seemed to understand Tala's privacy and respected that.

Connor smiled and read the bored expression on Tala's face, he sat down after closing the door and said, "The doctors say the formula may work"

Tala smiled softly in the corner of his mouth, "Kai hasn't woken yet though".

Connor watched as the boy's expression changed from bored to glad to worry in a few seconds.

"Mr Dickinson's watching him like a hawk. I was wondering Tala, whether you wanted to see him"

Tala was suddenly paying full attention to this man who had knocked him over, watched him and now talked to him.

"I would like that very much".

Tala saw a white smile appear on Connor's face as he said, "I will go talk to Mr Dickinson then to get it ready, and I believe the Bladebreakers are in there at the moment".

"Hey Kai, wake up soon ok", Tyson was sad.

They all were, while Max was trying his hardest to be happy or even smile was now straining to be positive.

"Yeah wake up soon buddy, I can't stand this place anymore ok", came Max.

Rei watched from the sideline, his eyes watching the peaceful, cold face of his captain.

'_Please Kai, we all need you here, don't leave us, not like before'

* * *

_

Azura was wondering down the corridors in a doctor jacket, her long hair pinned up, strands sticking to her flushed face, she hated this place.

She saw a boy, he was around five or six, he saw on a chair swinging his legs.

"Hello, young man you lost?"

The boy looked up and Azura knew at one it was Leon.

"No, are you a doctor, I never seem you here?"

"Yes I am, but this is my first day here, can you show be towards the back entrance?"

The boy, or Leon, nodded and took hold of her hand, Azura then felt a sudden stranger shiver run through her body.

"_Kai, I'm scared"_

_A young boy turned to face her, he took hold of her small hand and said, "There's no need to be scared, I'm here now"._

_And they began to walk._

Leon led Azura down the corridors and through passages.

When the came to the door.

Azura said he could come with, explaining that she's probably lose her way coming back.

Nodding Leon came with; once the door was closed Azura grabbed him and threw him into the car waiting there.

"Kai! Help, someone!-please save me, HELP-!"

Azura watched the car leave; she untied her hair, took the doctor jacket off and replaced it with her black one.

She traced the hand Leon had taken hold off; she traced it carefully, feeling the same shiver.

**Flashback**

The room was cold and silent, a girl of seven stared into the calm face of Kai.

He had been sleeping, silently, lying next to her, they shared a blanket, and she stared at him, as the sunlight peered through the gaps of a window.

"-Stop staring Faye-"

She was a little shocked; he opened his eyes and grinned, she smiled and he said looking up at the cracks, "-One day, I'm going to see the sun, you know that Faye, I'm going to touch it-".

The girl frowned, "-You can't touch the sun Kai, and no one can, not even Voltaire or Boris-".

"-But I'm good, I'm better then them, I know I can, don't you?-"

The girl twitched and said, "-I'll go touch the sun with you then Kai, we both can-".

Kai smiled and there were footsteps.

**End Flashback**

Azura shook her head as she watched the sun set in the distance of buildings.

**Flashback**

"-Faye, are you ok?-"

The same girl a few years older opened her eyes and stared at a boy with red hair, he was smiling, and crystal blue eyes gleamed.

"-I-I'm fine, where's Kai?-"

The boy's happy face fell and said, "-I-I don't know-".

There was shouting and a young man appeared, he started hitting the girl and Tala.

Then a shout came from behind a Kai stood there furious.

Soon Kai was hitting the man, then another appeared, the girl felt so weak she closed her eyes and slept.

**End Flashback**

"_We'll both touch the sun Kai"._

Azura shook her head as she walked towards the open streets, _'No Kai, we can't touch the sun, even if we tried'.

* * *

_

Voltaire twitched.

His grandson, Leon was bursting with energy, "Grandpa, what happened, where Kai is?"

"Kai is gone Leon, he's gone far, far away, now all you have is me, come give grandpa a hug, I've missed you so much".

Leon stood a meter away from Voltaire, he stared at his hands, two men behind him, and Leon looked up at Voltaire and for once in his life saw a monster stare back.

"No, I want Kai, grandpa I want my brother!"

"Brother? You have no brother boy, now come here!"

It was a direct command, which Leon would usually obey, but something began to change inside of him, something familiar, and something distant.

"No", he mumbled.

"No? What is this now? I am asking you to come here boy, now COME"

Leon looked up, "no!"

Voltaire stared at Leon.

The small boy was son fire, his eyes blazing a blue fire, "Leon, be nice to your grandpa now, come here", Voltaire used a softer tone.

"No", Leon took a step back.

Only to bump into the men, "Leon, listen to me, come here!"

The men grabbed his arms only for him to thrust out of their grasp; he sped from his grandfather past the big men and up the stairs, down the corridors and into a room.

He shut the door panting; he heard a key turning, they ere locking him in!

"You will not be leaving this room boy, not until you learn your place"

Leon heard them leave.

He looked around, paintings and photo's piled in a corner a bed, a closet, and a book, Leon went to the photos and paintings, he blew the dust off one.

There stood Kai, Rika and their parents, happy and smiling, Leon traced their faces, "mama, papa, Rika…Kai"

* * *

Tala sat in silence.

He watched the face of his friend drift further and further away from him.

Then, they shot open.

"Kai, you're awake"

The eyes moved from one corner to the next, and then they rested on Tala.

"Where's Leon?"

"With Tyson, they went shopping for some clothes and beyblade parts"

Kai sat up and said, "Phone Tyson, I don't think Leon's with him".

Tala did as he was told and listened to Tyson talk, only to find Leon wasn't with him.

"He isn't with him, Kai, what's wrong?"

Kai was getting up, wobbling, he was putting his cargos on, and his shirt, he took hold of his jacket and scarf.

"I'm going to find Leon"

"Is that such a good idea, I mean think of you con-"

"Tala, shut up"

Kai looked around and walked out the door with a trembling Tala after him.

"Kai is this good idea; you have no idea where he is?"

Kai smirked at Tala and said, placing his hand on his friends shoulder, "when hasn't it been a bad idea, anyway, I need the fresh air".

And so Tala, watched as Kai left.

* * *

Azura watched and waited.

He had woken and he was leaving, she frowned at the sight of him, this was not the Kai she remembered.

This is was a weak teen in the middle of madness.

She turned her attention to his friend, Tala.

The teen who had loved her without her even knowing, she turned back to Kai and her gaze softened, if only they could see, what true madness was.

Dr Henry and Dr Richards smiled.

"We are sure Mr Dickinson, that this is the right formula that will save him".

Mr Dickinson nodded and he took the doctors to Kai's room.

They opened the room, Tala sat at the window, staring at the setting sun, and the bed was unmade.

"Where's Kai?"

Tala looked up at Mr Dickinson and shook, "Gone after Leon".

* * *

TBC…

REVIEW!

Yes, Azura is Faye.

And also I realize I haven't been very descriptive lately, that will happen some time, and then everything looks like thing it will happen.

Here's a poll I want you to take:

KaixAzura?

TalaxAzura?


	24. Chapter 24

**Someone do the poll! I want to know what you think!**

**KaixAzura: **1

**TalaxAzura: **2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblade wish I did though (sulks)

**Tai-writer: **well make up your mind what you want, I need to know!

**EclipsedLight: **Leon is acting that way because he's spent way to much time with Kai.

**ShadedRogue: **I think you scare everyone at times like these

**Ghostymangarocker: **really? I thought it was pretty obvious.

**Lunar Fire: **I thought it was a bit boring though

**CucumberPickles: **that was long ok it might be cliché and I'm hoping it isn't what you're thinking either, whatever that may be.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

His body hurt, his mind was in a fragile state by the time he was safe from the harm of his teammates telling him to come home.

He sighed and swept the snow from his shoulders away, it had been snowing for some time now, it appeared winter had come to stay.

Leaning again a wall he watched as people walked, busy with their own lives, with their own problems.

Taking in where he was, he headed towards the rich side of the city, he knew where to find Leon.

* * *

Leon cradled the photo, he didn't care that it was off himself in a way it felt comforting to have the photo in his hands.

He lay on the dusty floor in silence, the noise from outside was the only thing reassuring him he was not dead.

He was in a small tight ball, he couldn't care what happened now, and all he wanted was to be free.

* * *

Mr Dickinson had called everyone to a meeting, everyone was there, excluding Vince and Luc, but he didn't worry about them.

"I have some news"

There was silence amoung them all, "Kai is missing and so is Leon, now Tala tells me Kai has gone after Leon".

He watched their sorrowful faces, "The doctors say that if Kai doesn't receive this formula then he will die".

He saw Rika take a sharp intake of air, "I am getting a warrant to search Voltaire's house and the abbey".

"All we can do now is pray that he is safe and well".

Everyone left an own time, Rei walked up to Mr Dickinson and said, 'Do you think he'll survive?"

Rei was taken aback by the sadness in Mr Dickinson's eyes, pure worry was set, "I've seen Kai survive emotional damage, and I've seen him rise from defeat, Kai is a miracle, he is lead by true stamina and determination, for my boy: Leaders are normal people, but people with an extraordinary determination".

Rei had to smile, Mr Dickinson place his hand on Rei's shoulder and said softly, "look after your team Rei, and never lose hope".

Rei felt Mr Dickinson's hand leave and move on, he watched the old man move around the people.

* * *

Vince and Luc where tired, they'd spent most of the days that they were gone watching Voltaire, and something didn't seem right.

It appeared Voltaire was getting scientist to create a new machine, they tested it on poor defenses animals, Luc wrote down everything.

It also seemed that a young girl had appeared, they'd come to see her often, reporting to Boris, while Boris would try to lick her.

Then they saw Leon, he was being lead inside the mansion.

Vince found this interesting as the machine was Leon's size.

"What do you think?"

Luc looked at his brother and shook, "I think there's trouble".

Vince stared out at the building, "C'mon, lets go", and Vince followed Luc towards their old home.

* * *

Kai fell.

He was falling, deeper and deeper into darkness.

Further and further away from the living.

He sinks below life.

He hoped it wouldn't end this way.

Taking a firm grasp on the world around he reached the peak of the light, and he climbed into the world of heaven.

He saw faces walk away, he heard voices fade.

Then he saw a hole, and he saw Leon at the end of it, and he screamed and ran towards it.

* * *

Azura opened the door.

And saw Leon sleeping on the wooden floor.

She looked at him in agony, a small ghost of a smile crept on her face, as she remembered.

**Flashback**

"-Kai, Kai wake up, oh no Kai don't go now, Kai, wake up-"

A small voice whispered to a young boy of six lying on the cold floor, his body grey, his eyes closed, his face flustered, sweat ran down his brow.

"-Just let me sleep, please, just let me sleep-"

Then there was another boy, a redhead, he lumbered into the prison cell, He was carrying blankets.

"-C'mon Kai, I know you're stronger then that-"

There was silence when Kai opened his crimson eyes, "-But I'm stronger then you both right?-"

"-I guess so-" answered Tala.

The girl turned to Tala and asked if he could fetch some food they hadn't eaten all day.

Nodding Tala walked off.

"-I was worried Kai-"

Kai sat up and said, "-No need-"

The girl suddenly went bright pink and kissed him on the cheek, "-I'm glad you're ok-"

"-So am I-"

**Few Months later**

"-Kai, do you love her-"

The girl, was a hiding away, she was going to talk to Bryan who was in next cell but began to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"-What do you mean-?"

Kai was talking to Tala, while rewrapping some of Tala's wounds.

"-You know, love her, care for her, and protect her, those things-"

"-No-"

"-What? I don't believe you, why don't you love her-?"

"-Because, you love her-"

It was a plain answer and it made sense, except she didn't understand, Kai didn't love her? But Tala did?

**End flashback**

The smile was gone as she closed the door.

She sighed and said to her, "What happened to you Kai".

* * *

KaixAzura?

TalaxAzura?

TBC…

REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm sick and tired and I don't feel like writing this but I'm bored stiff, so this maybe sloppy and annoying but who cares, I've nothing else to do.**

**I don't own beyblade, I want to own beyblade, but I do own the taped episodes…**

**And so it is decided… (Drum roll please, all hear drum roll) and the choice is TalaxAzura!**

**Tai-writer: **I never said you were dead. I'm not sure what ADMJ is at the very moment, but its ok, it's something to read while I work on HID

**Ghostymangarocker: **who said he was dying (readers all look at me) oh I did…sorry, it doesn't matter how many times you vote it counts as one, so now you've voted twice.

**kari10:** Thank you for the review

**ShadedRogue: **Bryan is dead…he hurt my ray in the first season, so I took revenge…I did a bad thing didn't I?

**CucumberPickles: **firstly I think there's a surprise twist at the end, so I hope your ending doesn't come.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

The snow had stopped, rain had begun to thunder the roads and turn everything to sleet, and the sleet would run against the mud and against the people's clothes.

Children were told to go inside as twilight set in, but one child still roamed the city, he didn't care about the sleet or the cold or the fact that he was dying.

He sighed and leant against a wall, his jacket was wrapped around him, he watched as his breath left him with every sigh.

He sat down on the snow, brought his knees up to his chest, and rested his head on his knees, closing his eyes he rested.

* * *

Leon twitched, Voltaire had sent one of his men to give him some food, and rejecting the food and asking why he was here the man just smirked.

Then a girl came.

She was the one who had kidnapped him at the hospital, but she looked different.

She looked now tired and worn out, her hair still long and gleaming her eyes holding a look of wisdom and knowledge.

"You should eat, it'll help"

Leon was hidden in a corner, watching her carefully; she had brought a chair and sat on it studying the painting he had uncovered in his time here.

"You know you may look like Kai, but you sure aren't him"

Leon frowned, he was confused these words.

"Kai wouldn't be hiding, he'd be asking questions"

Leon stood up and said, "Ok, what's your name who are you and why am I here?"

The girl smiled, knowingly she flickered her eyes onto a painting of just a boy, the original Kai, sitting alone a brown teddy bear with a red bow sitting at the Christmas tree.

"My name is Azura, Kai knows me as Faye. I am no one, I do not exist and why are you here, you are here because of the same reason I am".

"I don't understand?"

"Let me tell you a story. A man, had a daughter, his daughter was not what he wanted, she was weak and worthless, he disowned her-"

"What does 'disowned' mean?"

"It means rejected. He rejected her and pushed her out of his life. When the girls mother died when she was three months old of food poison, he sent her away, but before he sent her away, he replaced her with another child. This child was meant to be like him, but it never was perfect.

The child he always wanted was born and he trained her to be what he had always dreamed off, but the child grew a heart and a conscience, and he wiped her memory away and started from the beginning, but the girl always knew, a certain link with someone who she knew was always there and when this link was finally strong enough to break the spell of her never having a conscience he took her away, and shunted her out of her links world".

There was a pause and Leon looked at the girl for the first time properly she was crying.

"She was you, the copy, the one with the link, how did you know Kai?"

She smiled and wiped the tears away, "He was my link, my brother in a way, and we were raised by the same man. We were trained the same way, in some ways, he is me and I am him".

Leon stared at her blankly, "Miss Riley is the original isn't she?"

Azura nodded, "Yes, my sister or me in a way. She wants to be your mother, she wants to adopt you as her own, and did you know that?"

Leon shook his head but smiled inside of the thought but was dismayed by the thought that he'd never really see his parents again.

"Why don't you like Tala?"

She was taken aback by the question, "Tala?"

"Yes, tall red head, handsome, icy eyes, Kai's best friend, you know, Tala"

"Tala, I do like him, I just, don't know him. Leon listens to me, I have always felt that Kai was my brother and I am his sister, but when Kai said he didn't love me I was broken and he said Tala loved me I was confused, I was young and didn't know what was going on".

Leon listened and stated, "Love lasts an eternity".

Azura's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Why did you change your name?"

"Huh, oh, because Faye was someone different. You know what; I only called myself Azura because of my hair, Kai used to say my hair was azure."

"I like Faye, its pretty, like you."

"Thank you Leon".

There was another pause and Azura stood up, and headed to the door, "Faye?"

She turned; no one had called her that is years, "Yes Leon"

"Come back".

* * *

There was another meeting.

Everyone there.

"Vince are you sure you saw right?"

"Positive, it was some kind of machine".

"What are they going to do?"

"Clone him again, start from scratch?"

"No, that's not like Voltaire?"

There was silence as everyone thought, the room was silent.

Tala began to walk slowly but steadily towards the door, "Tala?"

Tala held his hand on the door handle, "Where are you going?"

He sighed and opened the door, "To help my friend?"

And he left.

* * *

20 minutes later

"You'll get sick like that"

Tala stood in front of Kai who had been asleep against the wall.

"Who cares, what are you doing here?"

Tala smirked, and helped Kai up, "Firstly, I care and secondly I came to help"

Kai smiled at the corner of his mouth and asked why.

"Because I wasn't able to save Bryan so now, I'm going to save Leon's, whether you like it or not".

Kai looked at him before nodded, "Their in the mansion".

"What makes you think that and whose their?"

"Voltaire, Boris and Leon, and it are too obvious to be in the abbey".

"It's your call"

They had started walking a few paces when Kai stopped and said, "Tala"

"Hmm"

"Thank you for coming with me".

"Oh why's that?"

There was no answer, Tala watched as the figure began to walk, Tala watched as a boy who was now a man walk into destiny.

"Hey Kai, wait up"

* * *

**TBC…**

**REVIEW!**


	26. Author's Note!

hey, i'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack.

so who misses me? ok, sorry for not updating and all but i've been so busy, you see i'm writing a book and i kinda forgot bout fanfiction...lame i know.

So, if you want, i can carry on and if you also i like, i will start another fic? your choice really.

Cya, PT25


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok, I'm back in business, had a bit of a break and gets writing something for the world to see. Ok, lets see, as you know I am writing a book but that doesn't really matter as long as you know that is why I haven't been around lately. But I'm here now.**

**Ghostymangarocker: **Is that so hard to believe? Anyway, thanx for the review in Fury's Fire and all.

**AngeloflLight: **I'm glad I have such encouraging fans.

**Lunar Fire: **I was studying for my exams but when I wrote that chappie I wasn't even thinking about them.

**ShadedRogue: **here's the update

**Tai-writer: **thanx for the encouragement pal

**CucumberPickles: **I also hate leaving things so I updated! And because I felt I was letting you all down.

**storm-of-insanity:** i'm glad your so encouraging...heres the update!

**Chapter 26**

Leon stared at the black hole that was the night time sky, through the locked windows it looked like paradise.

He shifted his gaze to the full moon and rubbed his eyes, he was so tired; he'd been wondering whether Kai was worried, whether they were looking for him or even cared.

Settling down on the cloth nest he'd made he yawned, the door then opened and Azura stood there.

She was dressed differently too, she wore loose clothes; something you'd sleep in, her hair was completely wet and loose.

She smiled at him softly before closing the door she said, "I thought you'd be asleep".

Leon shook rubbing his eyes and looked up at her and asked, "Why did you come back?"

"Because you asked me too"

"So if I asked you to let me go, would you?"

"No, but I can take you outside for a while before-"

"Before what?"

"Nothing, its nothing, c'mon you can stay with me, Voltaire wont mind".

Leon hesitated before taking her hand and followed her through the hallways.

Ray was now genuinely worried.

He was worried for Leon, for Kai, for Tala and for Rika; she was taking all the things that were happening extremely hard.

Ray stood alone in the cafeteria by the large windows; the sun was high in the sky, next to him stood Tyson, Max and Kenny, Hilary not far behind.

"Hey, when do you think he'll be back?"

"By supper I hope", grumbled Tyson.

Hilary hit Tyson over the head, Ray ignored them, Kenny looked up at Ray and said, "He'll be back…he always is".

"I know what you mean, he'll go for hours and show up just on time, but its different now Chief, he's sick dyeing even and there's nothing we can do about it", said Max.

There was a pause of eerie silence and Ray nodded to himself, "Maybe there is something we can do"

"Huh"

"What's that Ray"

Ray glanced at them all and smiled looking back into the sun, "Even if he does die, we should always respect him and never lose hope in what he does, because I doubt, he ever lost hope in us".

There was another pause and Tyson grabbed his cap of his head and said looking into the sun, "Come back Kai, and in one piece please".

Ray smiled and nodded, "Just come back".

Kai and Tala looked up at the Hiwatari mansion.

What a beauty, it was old and crumbling, Kai closed his eyes as his former selves memories washed over him, he shook all over.

"Hey, it's ok; you can do this, your Kai after all".

Kai nodded and led Tala to a secret entrance.

It was stone wall; the rocks had come lose when Kai was small and had used it to escape a few times.

Kai moved them and slid through, with Tala following suit.

They were in the northern garden, a garden long forgotten and over grown with plants.

Kai and Tala hid in the bushes.

Leon was being led outside.

Azura had a feeling this was the right thing to do; she hadn't been here in years and felt a strange pulling here.

It was the northern garden.

Overrun, with green Leon smiled and ran around.

Azura had the sinking feeling she was being watched, and she didn't like it either.

Kai and Tala held their breath as they heard someone came their way, their eyes widened as they saw the girl they had both known and loved.

A girl who had changed their lives…it was the girl of Tala dreams, the girl of Kai's childhood.

"Faye", they whispered, and they almost jumped when they saw Leon.

Leon was running around, he was overwhelmed with the place.

He stopped suddenly and looked at Azura; she was staring at a certain part of the garden.

"Faye?"

She turned to see him, confused.

"Its, nothing, c'mon".

Leon held Azura's hand as she guided him into the next garden.

Kai and Tala stared at each other and they blinked a couple of times, what the hell was going on here? Something was really wrong here.

They kneeled in their positions for a while, taking in what they just saw.

"Kai"

"Yeah"

"I thought she was dead"

There was no answer.

Kai stared at the spot where he'd seen Faye.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply and said, "We've got to get Leon", Tala nodded and they both crawled to the two that had disappeared earlier.

"Faye? What's wrong?"

Azura looked down at Leon and smiled, "Nothing", but she still looked around, positive they were being watched.

"Azura!"

Azura suddenly turned around to see Boris standing, arms folded, an unhappy look on his face.

"Kai and Tala were spotted in the gardens, keep Leon close by", Boris soon walked away.

Azura looked around again, positive she was being watched still, Leon came running up to her showing her a slug he'd found.

Azura watched the trees and bushes, and then she spotted it, the blue grey hair, and the red hair.

Moving slowly towards them she felt her heart bash against her chest.

She moved the bushes away, Tala and Kai knelt there, their faces shocked, identical to Azura's.

Leon came running up; Azura was staring at some bushes.

"Lookie Faye, look at what-"

He stopped in mid sentence and stared at Tala and Kai, happiness, flowed through him as he hugged Kai around the neck.

Kai stood up, picked up Leon.

Leon looked at Kai, worry written over his face.

Leon stared at Kai's eyes; he saw something, a light going out slowly, "Kai?"

"I'm fine", a hoarse voice answered.

"You shouldn't be here", Leon watched Azura say, and looking hurt at Kai.

"Leon shouldn't be here, and neither should you", answered Kai, with the same hurt look.

"It was my choice to be here, not yours"

"I'm here now"

Azura huffed and turned away, "Boris is coming", she said quietly.

"Well, done Azura, hello Kai, Tala"

Kai put Leon down.

He began to run at Boris, fists clenched, and passed out.

**TBC…**

**REVIEW!**

**Note: Leon is actually a girl's name**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't know what's going on!**

**I'm lost, what the hell am I writing!**

**Anyway, here's the update…I hope its any good.**

**Tai-writer: **I made it that way so I had to update, thanx for review.

**Storm-of-insanity: **I still have no idea what's going on so most things are pretty random.

**Ghostymangarocker: **I made it cliffie so I HAD to carry on.

**ShadedRogue: **disadvantage, the guys dying here!

**CucumberPickles: **no I'm not implying that, just that technically Leon is a girl's name, just thought you might want to know that.

**VGMaster04: **thanx for review

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Kai kept his eyes closed, his head was buzzing with a noise that grew louder, and he felt the blood throb against his skull.

His body felt exhausted, his breathing was hard and he found it hard to breathe, his fingertips and toes were cold, his ears hot.

He felt sweat run down his brow, his mouth was dry as he swallowed, his throat hard and sore.

He lifted his head, he was sitting in a steel chair, his wrists and ankles attached to the chair, and his sight was blurry.

He looked around, blinking, his sight getting clearer, he frowned.

In front of him was a stage like construction, on the stage was a machine, and Leon was on the machine, Leon looked as if he was asleep.

Kai turned next to him to see Tala also strapped in, he was still unconscious, Tala's head was down, and he looked pale.

Kai closed his eyes as a sudden pain shocked him, climbing from his toes to his ears, his whole body felt as if it were in pain.

Then it was gone, his body was numb, what was going on!

"Getting worse Kai?"

Kai turned to see Boris, standing at the stage, Kai frowned.

"Uh, you see boy, the disease as begun to eat away at your nerve system, your muscles".

Kai cursed.

"Now, since your friend isn't awake I will just have to tell you my beautiful plan, what do you think?"

Kai didn't answer.

"Now, my most beautiful plan is to-"

"Boris! What do your doing!"

Voltaire appeared, angry as ever.

"Nothing sir"

Voltaire glared at Boris and then turned to Kai, "wake Tala", Voltaire ordered.

Boris shocked Tala with electricity.

Tala was awake in no time, Kai and Tala both stared at Boris and Voltaire.

"Now we can tell them Boris", Voltaire nodded.

Boris grinned, "Ok, now the plan is, now pay attention here, we are going to wipe Leon's memories, and start again. How does that sound Kai, he'll never remember you, ever!"

Kai grinded his teeth, clenched his fists, this couldn't be happening, it didn't seem possible, where was Faye!

"Now watch, as Leon is wiped of all his memories", said Boris.

"No, you cant, he'll never be the same person, please let him go!" yelled Kai, his voice hoarse, his strength seeping away from inside.

"I don't understand you Kai, you never seemed to care when I did it to other people, except him, what is it that makes it so hard to see this, tell me Kai, what makes you tick?"

"He's my…my brother".

Boris blinked, brother?

"Kai, he is you, he is your blood he is YOU!"

"No, he was never me, you know that, he was never like me, he was different somehow, more…like the original, you made who I am…you made me", Kai voice just a whisper.

"Kai, you ok?" asked Tala looking at his friend.

Kai shook his head, tears running down his face.

"No, I'm dying, I'm lost, and I'm so weak, so weak".

Kai seemed to slump forward, his body rigid, his breathing gaining pace; he looked up at Boris, his hand near the switch.

He took breaths and air, his face was pale, his eyes blood shot, he clenched his fists, grinded his teeth together.

"You can't do this Boris; you can't do this to your own grandson Voltaire, your animals the whole lot of you…LET HIM GO!"

Azura twisted her hair.

She heard every word; she felt his pain, his agony.

"Oh Kai, I shouldn't have left you".

Turning she walked towards the darkness of the corridors.

"Its going to be ok Kai, Faye's coming".

* * *

**TBC…**

**REVIEW!**

**Note: is she Faye or Azura?**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm so glad I finally know what's happening, anyway, my life is dead asI think this fic is coming to a close.**

**Have fun with this, I doubt I'll ever write anything this crazy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 28**

Ray studied the bags.

Kai loved his rucksack, it seemed to Ray that the whole world was inside the bag, and he sat on the bed and opened it, taking out its contents.

Extra clothes, spare parts, then something caught his eyes, a box made of wood, and it was painted on each side a phoenix and Russian words.

Ray opened it.

* * *

Kai felt something boil within him, something new, it wasn't the sickness, oh no, this was different, this was fire.

The blade in his cargo pants burned.

He watched as Leon squirmed, he watched as Leon screamed for help, for it to stop.

"The process will take sometime until it is completed", laughed Boris, a hungry glint in his eyes.

"Let him go", whispered Kai.

Tala was screaming for Leon to be free, he was screaming on his friend's behalf.

"Leon, don't forget, fight it, Leon!"

But Leon was too weak to fight back.

"KAI SAVE ME"

Kai snapped his head up and saw Leon scream, Kai shouted at Leon with all of his might for him to stay with him, to never disappear.

The fire within Kai scorched his soul, he then watched as Boris's face suddenly went pale.

"DRANZER"

The fire phoenix appeared; he swept around the room and attacked Boris and Voltaire, Tala's Wolborg got them free.

Tala watched in amazement as his friend looked as if he was on fire; Tala touched him, cold as ice.

"Kai? You Ok?"

Kai smiled meekly, "Save Leon".

* * *

Ray stared at the contents of the box.

Nothing, there was only dust, ashes to be more precise.

"What the-"

But he was stopped by Max rushing into the room, "Ray come quick, The Mansions on fire".

* * *

The heat was terrible as Azura ran towards the boys, she saw Kai on the ground, Tala next to him, and Leon on the ground some meters away, it appeared Boris and Voltaire where gone.

"Kai! Tala!"

Tala looked up, "Faye?"

She looked at him and bent over Kai, "He's freezing!"

"I know, get Leon we have to get out of here".

Tala picked up Kai blinked, his eyesight blurred.

Azura came back with Leon in her arms.

"This way", and she led the way to the door.

* * *

Panic.

Rika, Monica, Luc, Vince, Tyson, Max, Ray, Hilary, Conner, Mr D, Eve Riley and Scot all watched as the Hiwatari mansion crumbled.

* * *

Kai smiled, the fire seemed to leave, and he was so cold.

"Leon?" he whispered.

"Its ok Kai, we've got you", said a voice.

Kai looked up and saw a man staring at him.

Was He dead?

* * *

**TBC…**

**REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Who wants some more, I know I do, I'm addicted to this story.**

**It's finally here!

* * *

**

**Chapter 29**

The world burned.

Flames twists and turned as ashes of dust crumbled beneath the weight of the worlds hate and lust for life.

Smoke rose to the sky, towards the world above, towards the world much loved.

* * *

Kai stared into the mans eyes.

No, they weren't eyes, they were ruby's, great orbs staring at him, and it's wasn't a man, it was a cat or a tiger.

Kai frowned and realized with much amazement he felt no pain, no sting or feeling in his body, he felt as if floating.

The being that stared at him shifted into a new shape, from a cat to tiger back to a man, with ruby eyes.

His hair was white, his skin porcelain, he was large, he looked as if he was seven feet tall, Kai shook his head.

"Am I dead?"

The being shifted again, he was just a bit taller then Kai, his face heart shaped, his eyes smaller but hidden behind rimless glasses, his hair was straight, reaching his shoulder, graying darker and darker, his skin gaining some colour.

"Are you going to answer me?" Kai asked.

"KAI!"

Kai swiftly turned around and saw nothing but empty space.

"Please tell me, am I dead or alive?"

The shape shifter looked straight at him; stretching out his hand he touched Kai's cheek, wiping away invisible tears.

The hand touched Kai's throat, then rested on his heart.

Kai placed his own hand on the shape shifters, and felt a beat, a small silent beat.

A voice rang in his ears, a calming, soothing voice, he was unable to tell whether it was female or male, but whatever it was it was familiar.

"_You're time is coming my Flame, you're destiny will soon be decided. Your friends weep for you, your family mourns for the second time and your heart grieves for a place in peace"._

Kai looked up at the shape shifter, who was now a bird, just a bit bigger then Kai, it was a crimson maroon colour with a white main, sharp talons and eyes so sharp they took Kai's breath away.

"Dranzer"

The bird hummed in answer, nodding its head.

The phoenix nudged its master, the same voice rang.

"_It is your choice on what happens next my Flame, do you die? Or do you live? What will happen to Dranzer? And who will inherit the Phoenix's power?"_

Kai stroked his companion's beak and leaned against the soft body.

Getting on the Phoenix's back, Kai was lifted into the air.

"I will be free!"

* * *

Silence.

The dread of silence filled the room.

To hurt to cry, or even speak, the room was a complete eerie silence.

"Kai…"

Leon touched his brother's cold face; no movement came from the still Captain.

"You promised…"

The small boy kissed Kai's face.

Leon looked at the unclenched hand which had been gripping the blade in his grip.

Leon picked up the blade and turned it in his hand, a small glow, a hum went through him, and shivers ran down his spine.

Leon looked closely at the Bitchip.

Dranzer sat silently, but there was something different, Leon squinted and saw a fine outline.

"Kai" he whispered.

* * *

**I'm going to cut it short right there but I'm updating twice so here's the next chapter…**

**TBC…**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok I have decided to rewrite this for various reasons.**

**I was not too happy with the ending, as it has been bugging me for the last couple of weeks.**

**Next of all I thank those you reviewed the original and I hope you will review this one as well.**

**I will explain what happened in the end at the end of the chapter and if you're still confused email me; my address is on my profile page.**

**Right, I think I'm done now.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own beyblade

**Chapter 30 – Rebirth

* * *

**

**N POV**

The days went by after Kai died, the world he had left was nothing more then a painful memory to those he had one loved.

For more then others it was hard on the one who had been at his death twice in one lifetime.

Rika was one of the only people who did not understand his choice to leave her again, after finding him after years of searching and trying to forget she once had a brother like him.

Leon though as the one out of all of them to feel as if something was missing from his tiny life.

His tiny hands held the blade Kai had loved his whole life, the only precious thing Kai had had to hold and to talk to while the rest of the world shunned him out of humanity and into darkness.

The chip inside shone as Leon faced it, he as sure there was something different about this blade after Kai had died, something more…powerful.

Looking up he saw his friends, he new family laugh and talk, as everyone seemed content after a month of Kai's death.

He turned to see Tala.

His was smiling as Connor handing him a burger, nodding to him Leon smiled softly, Kai would have wanted Tala to be happy, now that Connor was Tala's adopted parent it looked as if everything was going to be alright.

"Leon?"

Leon looked up and saw Ray sitting down next to him.

"Can I see it?" Ray asked, nodding at the blue blade in Leon's hands.

Leon handed the blade to Ray; Ray turned it in his hands, studying the blade as if it held the secret of blading in the universe, as if it held the secret of how and where the BitBeasts appeared from.

"Have you spun it yet?" asked Ray, bring it closer for him to look.

Leon shook his head and watched as Ray studied his old Captain's prize possession.

"It seems, different?" Ray observed, weighing it in his hands.

"I've noticed that, and more powerful?"

Ray nodded frowning slightly.

"I know there's something different about this blade Leon, but…I'm just not sure what".

Leon nodded, he had been thinking about it took, ever since he took the blade from Kai at the hospital, it seemed different as if it wasn't the same blade anymore.

There was a silence; accustomed to it Ray stared at Leon; it was the same silence Ray had grown to love when traveling with Kai.

Ray studied Leon.

He had the features that were Kai, the same strong jaw line, and the same straight nose, the frown on his face when he was thinking; he was exactly like Kai, except.

His eyes.

Leon's eyes were, softer, calmer, sometimes showing a storm of emotions as Kai's name was sometimes heard or mentioned, as a memory would cross their minds.

Leon's eyes were also blue, not the fiery eyes Kai had, no one knew where he got the eyes no one his family had, and Ray figured that the bond with Dranzer was so powerful that they ended up becoming one being.

"Ray, do you think we could have saved him in the end, I we'd gotten the medicine sooner?"

Ray looked at Leon and looked away, his mind thinking, of the possibilities that could have happened.

Finally, the decision made he shook his head, "No, I don't think so; I think…I think Kai just wanted to be free".

Leon nodded and sniffed, Ray could see the tears swell in his eyes, feeling them in his own, "You know, I didn't know I'm very well, but I do know, he would have liked you to have his blade".

Leon nodded, moving closer to Ray he hugged him saying, "I think you're right".

* * *

**One Month Later **

The news got round, Kai the hero's of millions was dead, gone forever.

There was to be a tournament in his honour.

No one was to sure how to react when the winners were an amateur team, Blade Shadows, who said that they loved Kai as much as anyone else in the stadium did.

Leon held the Dranzer Blade in his hands; he felt the warmth leak from the blue metal blade.

"_Leon"_

Leon looked around, and saw no one; he was in the park outside, watching as the sun set into the horizon.

"_Leon…"_

Looking up again, Leon's eyes widened and saw Kai, standing in front of him, a red and blue glow around him, as if his aura.

He was taller, he looked more built, but just as lean, his eyes were different, one was blue and the other crimson.

He wore training pants and no shirt; he had red and black wings, his hair darker almost looking blood red.

"Kai", Leon whispered.

"_Win for me, win for all of us"._

And he was gone.

Leon touched his cheek and felt that he had been crying silently.

"I'll always win Kai, no matter what the odds".

**Kai has become one with the blade, sounds like star wars but hey, it makes more sense then what I was originally going to say.**

**Right, that done, once and for all.**

**Adios!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
